Safe With Me
by 71star
Summary: Bella is running away from an abusive past in Texas and finds a loving, caring future in Washington. Will her past catch up to her future? Her past is rich an powerful and has connections, her future is a hard working man who just wants to protect her and make her happy. Will he get that chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 1

It's been a year and I finally feel like I can let my guard down a little and finally take Sam up on his offer of an official date.

We've been out for coffee and I've taken him lunch at his shop several times, but that's it.

I've been weary of my past coming into contact with my present.

My past two years have been shaky at best.

The first day I left Texas I immediately sold my car, knowing my fiance had a tracking device on it, I'm just glad I was smart enough to keep my old car, which I was only allowed to drive on days I wouldn't be with _him_ or been seen around any of 'our' friends, so I could actually drive myself and not have to be driven by _his_ driver.

I hated to sell my car, it was the first thing I ever bought myself after I got out of the hell I grew up in and made a life for myself, before _him_.

I remember my brother trying to talk me out of the old Beetle, but I loved it and wouldn't be deterred.

Oh how I missed my brother. I didn't dare make contact with him, I knew that _he_ would have eyes on Emmett and my sister in law Rose. They had a great life in Seattle, he as the wide back for the Seahawks and Rose as a freelance photographer. You can guess who the official photographer of the Seahawks was.

They weren't able to have children due to Rose being in a bad car accident when she was little and it messing up her insides somehow.

They were in the process of adopting twins though, or so the magazine's say.

I hated to be so close, yet so far away.

When I first left _him_ two years ago, as soon as I sold my car I bought a cross country ticket that changed often and when I'd been gone a week, I'd called Emmett from a payphone before the bus was about to leave.

 _Em,_

 _Hi, it's me._

 _I know it's been a while but you know how_ _ **he**_ _gets when I talk to you._

 _Anyway I want you to know that after what happened about two weeks ago, I left. For good this time._

 _I promise, I won't go back, even if it kills me._

 _Anyway, I just wanted to call and tell you I'm alright and I'm free._

 _Don't try to look for me, I have no phone, car, or credit cards just some cash I was able to stash._

 _I just packed a few suitcases and left._

 _I hope to see you one day soon._

 _I love you and miss you and Rose terribly._

 _I've got to go, my ride is about to leave._

 _Love you always!_

I was glad he didn't pick up that day, because I probably would have let him come get me and that would've been the end of Rose and him, _he's_ just that vindictive.

I know _he_ had to have had a tap on their phones, how I don't know… But _he's_ powerful so I gave up trying to figure out how _he_ does anything.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts and made me jump.

"Bella, Bella. It's Sam. Are you OK in there?" he asked panicked.

I opened the door and knew I was blushing.

"Um, sorry. I was just thinking and lost track of time." I motioned for him to come in.

"You sure?" he looked around with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I was just overthinking." I shrugged.

"Hey, it's OK. We'll be OK. _He's_ not here, we're going to go out and have a nice evening and you've changed since you've been here in a year and from what little you've told me, a lot in the two years you've been gone." he reassured me.

"I know, I know. I'm just so nervous." I shivered.

"I know you are, but I won't let anyone hurt you." he kissed my forehead.

"I know, thank you." I smiled up to his 6'7 frame. He was tall like my brother and _him_.

Of course everyone is tall when you're 5'1.

"Now, lets go before we miss our reservations." he reached out his hand.

I saw the sign for Port Angeles and started fidgeting.

"OK, what's wrong now?" Sam sighed.

"I haven't left Forks in the year I've been there. It's nice and small, that's all." I shrugged.

"Look, we're having a talk tomorrow about your past, if there's going to be a future between us." Sam said a little sternly.

"Sam, it's too hard to talk about." I shook my head.

"Bella, you need to get it out, share it. It's eating you alive." he pleaded.

"It's not pleasant. I promise you that. It wasn't just _him_ and me. There was also _his_ brothers and their wives." I whispered as I remember all the cruel years I spent.

"Those days are over, I promise…" Sam sighed as he helped me out of the car.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Let's just get through tonight, OK?" I asked.

"Yes, I want you to enjoy tonight. No cooking or cleaning up for you.." Sam smiled.

Dinner ended up being relaxing and fun.

Sam was funny and gentle, not intimidating like he actually looked and I was afraid he wouldn't want me after hears my story.

AN:

So this is my new story…

This story is dedicated to _**MagicAndDemons4Ever**_ , she wrote and requested a Sam/Bella story with this type of background and I happily obliged.

I wanted to get the first chapter out…

It will be a couple weeks before I update, because I want to finish and catch up

on a few other stories I've neglected over the past 2 weeks while my schedule was out of whack and I was on vacation…

Sorry for all the delays...

Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be MORE in depth and longer!

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 2

 **Warning… This chapter has triggers…**

 **It talks of Bella's abuse… Not only at Garrett's hands but of his brothers…**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"_ _Sis, I'm so glad you were accepted into the University of Texas, now I don't have to worry about you being in that horrible house anymore." Emmett hugged me tightly._

 _"_ _I know Emmett, me too." I cried on his shoulder as I sat on the bed next to him in the hotel room for his last visit since I was graduating and I'd gotten early admittance into U of T in two weeks and he'd be back to take me, away from this hell hole for good._

 _I knew Emmett felt guilty for leaving me here, but he had to go to the University of Seattle three years ago, right after our parents were killed in a car accident, he had a full football scholarship and couldn't pass it up, it was his only way out and to maybe one day help me out, but luckily, through hard work of my own, I made my own way, no thanks to my nasty foster parents and their children, and the kids at school, but my wonderful counselor, principal and teachers, they helped me and I too got a full ride and far away from here, I never wanted to see Florida again._ _It was hard to leave Emmett again, but we kept in touch and after I got a job and got my first junker car, we were able to meet halfway a couple times a year and I followed his football career._

 _I was so excited when he and Rose showed up unexpected and said they'd gotten married on_

 _the way here and he was just drafted to the Seattle Seahawks._ _We went out to dinner to celebrate and that's when I saw HIM…_

 _He was gorgeous…_

 _Tall, dressed to kill in a suit tailored just for him and a smile any woman would drop her panties for._

 _"_ _Don't look now Emmett, but I think your sister has found herself a Sugar Daddy," Rose had laughed at the time._

 _"_ _She'd be best to stay away from the looks of him. Look at the company he keeps, the other men look dangerous and look at those women, they look way too high maintenance. That is SO not my Baby Belle." he hugged me close and I huffed._

 _"_ _Ugh, how do you know? Maybe I'd like to be a kept woman." I joked and he gave me the stink eye._

 _"_ _Just kidding Em. I couldn't walk around dressed like that. All that make up." I shivered._

 _"_ _You had me scared for a minute sis." Emmett laughed._

 _At that moment the handsome stranger had walked by and smiled at me and winked, Emmett_

 _frowned and pulled me closer, the stranger glared at Emmett, yet smiled at me._

 _"_ _Please stay away from him Bells." Emmett warned._

 _"_ _Emmett, like I'm going to run in the same circles as that man." I laughed. "I'm a lonely college sophomore. I work in a bookstore and as a tutor. I don't think he has a need for either of those."_

 _I smacked my brother._

 _Fast forward to the end of my first semester of sophomore year and I was closing up the bookstore for Mrs. Slone who'd fallen ill and I was rushing down the street to the coffee shop when I bumped into someone falling flat on my ass, books and papers scattering everywhere._

 _"_ _Shit!" I shook my head and sighed._

 _"_ _Such language coming from a beautiful woman." a hand shot out in front of me._

 _"_ _Yeah that tends to happen when I fall on my ass." I huffed and ignored his hand to start picking up my papers._

 _"_ _Again with the language and manners." he sounded kind of pissed._

 _"_ _I'm used to taking care of myself." I shrugged._

 _"_ _Well, isn't it time someone took care of you?" he tilted my chin up to look into my eyes and it was HIM._

 _"_ _It's you." my breath caught._

 _He smiled. "Yes, My name is Garrett Whitlock and you are?" he asked._

 _"_ _Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." I smiled._

 _"_ _Isabella suits you much better." he nodded._

 _"_ _No, I prefer Bella, please." I shook my head._

 _"_ _Isabella tells of all the beauty that is waiting to be brought out. My sister in laws will have a field day with you." he smiled._

 _"_ _Oh, the two that were with you?" I asked._

 _"_ _Yes." he nodded._

 _"_ _Oh, they had too much make up on." I saw his eyes darkened and then he smiled. "They'll show you how to be a real lady, sweats and jeans are not for everyday wear." he pointed to my clothes._

 _"_ _Who said I wanted to change?" I questioned him._

 _"_ _Well to be with me, you'd have to." he said matter of factly._

 _"_ _I never said I wanted to be with you, you just assumed I did." I smirked._

 _"_ _Everyone wants to be taken care of." he raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _I do just fine taking care of myself. Everyone who was suppose to take care of me in the past has let me down, so thanks… But no." I snatched up my last book and walked away with him chuckling._

"Wow" Sam sat there mesmerized.

"Sam, this was just our first encounter. It only gets worse. You sure you want to hear the rest?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to know everything about you." he kissed my knuckles and smiled softly.

I started pacing again to start on the next part of the story.

 _"_ _For the next month I received gifts, like flowers, chocolates, coffee, lunch, etc… delivered to the bookstore whenever I was working, so I knew he had to be watching me at some point and time. I'd called Emmett and told him about what was going on, but not about who they were from."_ _"_ _Oh, a Secret Admirer, Eh?" he laughed._

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess so." I laughed humorlessly._

 _"_ _You sound worried sis. Why?" he asked seriously._

 _"_ _Well, it means that someone is watching me." I sighed._

 _"_ _Then call the police." he demanded._

 _"_ _No, they haven't done anything dangerous and they don't know where I live." at least yet, I thought to myself._

 _"_ _Well, that's good. Keep it that way." he sounded relieved._

 _"_ _I take different ways home all the time and I've been taking the bus too. It's actually cheaper than driving and trying to find parking." it also allowed for me to save and fix up my car like new._

 _"_ _Well, be careful and call me if you need anything. I love you sis." I wouldn't see Emmett until_

 _Christmas that year, he'd fly me out to Seattle._

 _Valentine's Day that year, I walk into my job and there's flowers and chocolates everywhere._

 _Every color rose you could imagine, was shoved into our bookstore._

 _"_ _Oh shit!" Sam shook his head._

 _"_ _Yeah, tell me about it. I walked in and Mrs. Slone was grinning like a loon." I smiled remembering her face._

 _"_ _Bella, someone really wants to get to know you. They've been sending you flowers, but today… Today is different. They've bought the city out of roses and chocolate. Plus, they've had sandwiches sent over from a gourmet sandwich shop, everything we could think of. Doesn't he realize there's only three of us that work here?" she giggled. "I have no idea. But I think I know who's doing this." I sighed._

 _She looked at me and waited for an answer._

 _"_ _Have you ever heard of a Garrett Whitlock?" I asked and she gasped._

 _"_ _Only the most eligible bachelor in all of the South West." she clapped._

 _"_ _Well, he's the one who's been doing this I'm afraid. I bumped into him months ago, he asked me out and I declined, but then all of a sudden these flowers and gifts start showing up and I feel like I have someone watching me all the time. I don't even drive to work anymore." I sighed. "Well, he's a catch, his brothers Peter and Jasper are spoken for. Peter married Charlotte O'Neill of O'Neill Publishing and Jasper married from OLD money Denrn's Banking, he married the great granddaughter Laurie, the only female and living heir of Dern's Banking. Garrett is the oldest and only single one. I've heard he's very picky." she winked at me._

 _"_ _Seriously. Look at me. I'm very plain. I like my jeans and sweats, I hate make up and heels. I saw the ladies that were with his brothers, they were way too skinny and had way too much makeup on and dressed up. Something I so hate to do. Plus he hates my bad language." I laughed at the memory._

 _"_ _I think you can get past a few of those things to go on a few dates with a Garrett Whitlock." she nudged me._

 _"_ _I don't know. He's so intense. I need laid back. I can't handle someone who thinks they can run my life. Not after the home I grew up in." I shook my head of the memory._

 _"_ _But they weren't your parents. Not even close." she hugged me tight._

 _"_ _I know, but I promised myself I'd never be controlled again." I stood taller. "Let's put these in your van and take them to the hospital." I smiled._

 _"_ _You sure?" She asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, make some sick people happy. Besides, I despise roses. They die too fast, smell, and are way too overpriced for something that's a cheap imitation of someone's real love. Give me wild flowers anyday." I started carrying the flowers and chocolates out, deciding the nurses would appreciate those._

 _March arrived and for St. Patricks day I got several dozen green carnations and a corned beef sandwich with all the trimmings from the same little deli delivered to me for dinner that night. I was the only one working, so I guess that's why there was enough for one, along with a huge slice of cheesecake._

 _April arrived and I received five dozen chocolate dipped strawberries, in white, milk and dark chocolate and several dozen bouquets of daisies mixed with sweet peas and babies breath and a huge book on poetry, with several tagged, I'm guessing the admirers favorites._

 _May rolls around and I get a basket of tropical fruits, adorned on the handle of the basket was_

 _an emerald bracelet and the basket itself was attached to a brand new bike. I stood there gaping like a fish. This one had a note._

 ** _My Dearest Bella,_**

 ** _Please accept these gifts of friendship._**

 ** _I've seen you get on and off the bus and figured if you don't live too far away, you could just bike to work when the weather is nice. I'd also like for you too accept the bracelet, as_**

 ** _a sense of my feelings for and possibly agree to go out on a date this Saturday night, if_**

 ** _not, please still keep the bracelet and just know that I'll keep on trying._** ****

 _There was no way I was going out with him and luckily Mrs. Slone already had plans so I was scheduled to work, rejection would be so easy._

 _A tall gentleman with blond hair and a gleam in his eye and his hair pulled into a ponytail come walking into the shop with a smirk._

 _"_ _Isabella Swan?" he asked._

 _"_ _Yes. What can I help you with?" I asked._

 _"_ _Mr. Whitlock asked that I pick you up and take you to the spa to get ready for your date." he smiled._

 _"_ _First of all, I don't need to go to a spa to get ready for a date with anyone, so tell that to Mr. Whitlock and secondly, I'm working tonight. I can't just close up the store." I told him._

 _"_ _He'll wait." he nodded._

 _"_ _No." I told him. "And ask him to please stop sending me gifts. I don't need, nor want them." I pushed the bike towards him which held the fruits and bracelet._

 _"_ _He will not be pleased." He noted._

 _"_ _Not my problem, now please leave." I held open the door._

 _The gifts stopped for a few months and I could breathe a sigh of relief and study for my finals without interruption._

 _I was happy school was over for a few weeks for me anyways, I'd be starting summer session soon, but first a trip to see Rose and Emmett was in order, two weeks of being carefree. I had a blast with Rose and Emmett those two weeks._

 _Going back was bitter sweet, I'd learned that the bookstore had burned down and Mrs. Slone had a heart attack due to the stress of the situation. I raced to the hospital to see her as soon as I got home. She tried to tell me she'd pay me a severance pay because she knew I was depending on that money, I assured it I'd be OK, I could get help from my brother if I needed it._

 _She wanted to re open the shop once the insurance money came through and I told her I'd help her every step of the way, especially since she had no family near by and they rarely visited anyway._

 _I visited daily between classes and helped Mrs. Slone out around her home and they planned for the new shop as well._

 _Summer classes ended and my junior year began, Mrs. Slone still wasn't able to get the shop up and running due to declining health, she apologized to me and I reassured her it was_

 _OK, I could get another job, to which I did at the coffee shop._

 _I still helped Mrs. Slone out during my free time and took her out and about since she wasn't able to drive anymore either._

 _I'd told her that Mr. Whitlock was pursuing me again and she told me to go for it._ _And for her, I gave in, against my better judgement and went on a date with him._

 _The first few months of dating Garrett were wonderful._

 _He was the perfect gentleman. He was sweet and attentive._

 _Compliments came every five minutes and I was blushing like crazy. I'd never had a man compliment me on my eyes or smile._

 _We talked about our families and I told him that Emmett, Rose and by default Mrs. Sloan were the only family I had._

 _He wanted to talk about why and when I told him I wasn't comfortable sharing that yet, he wasn't happy, but he dropped it._

 _By the time my junior year ended, I hadn't realized that I hardly ever wore sweats anymore and if I wore jeans, they were the designer ones that Garrett had bought me and they were always worn with heels and a dressy top, slowly, but surely he was changing me and I was letting him, looking back I can see it, but then… I had no idea._

 _"_ _You look like a woman in love." Mrs. Sloan had smiled when I'd come over for my now weekly visits, instead of daily visits, something else he was changing._

 _"_ _I guess I am." I'd smiled at the time._

 _"_ _He looks good on you. He's good for you. You deserve to be taken care of, you shouldn't have to work so hard." she patted my hand._

 _"_ _I don't mind working, it lets me know I'm doing something for myself. I'm earning my own way." I'd smiled at her._

 _I'd only see her two more times before she passed away._

 _I was devastated._

 _I received a letter from her lawyer, but I was too upset to take care of it. I asked Garrett if he could do it for me, he knew everyone so it wouldn't be a problem._

 _A few days later he presented me with a check for a couple thousand dollars._

 _"_ _She left this to you, saying she wished it was more." he kissed my forehead and then we made love to try and help me forget. After that, he became a totally different person. "Isabella, you'll be quitting the coffee shop before your senior year so you can concentrate on only your classes and you'll be moving in here with me. There's no need to stay in that crappy apartment any longer." he demanded._

 _"_ _I enjoy my job and my apartment, it gives me some time to reflect and be alone."_

 _That's the first time I was slammed into a wall and choked._

 _"_ _I didn't ask for your fucking opinion, did I?" he questioned._

 _I shook my head since I couldn't answer._

 _"_ _Good! Now, I'll send someone over to pack up your things while we go shopping for a new wardrobe, you'll be dressing the way I tell you to now. I'll pick out and approve everything you wear, everywhere, even to bed." he smacked my face and pulled me in for a kiss._

 _I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it, crying._

 _When I finally walked out he asked if I was done being a crybaby._

 _I looked at him like he was crazy._

 _"_ _Look, I can't do this. I thought I wanted this, but I don't." I went to grab my purse and he tripped me, I smacked my head on the edge of the dresser, blacking out._

 _I woke up tied to the bed and naked, he was standing there with his brothers._

 _I started screaming at him and calling him a 'sick fuck'._

 _All their faces turned furious._

 _Garrett got in my face first._

 _"_ _You will NOT disrespect me in my house! In front of my brothers, do you understand me?" he had a belt and slapped it across my stomach three times, once for each of them he said._

 _Next was his brother Peter._

 _"_ _You need to be shown respect little girl and I'm so glad my brother has chosen you, you'll be fun to watch break, especially since there's no family to get in the way now." he laughed and I looked at Garrett and Jasper giving high fives._

 _"_ _You assholes burnt down the shop? You're the one who took Mrs. Slone's happiness away? How could you do that? Y'all are fucked up!" I started thrashing._

 _Lastly was Jasper, he was in my face super fast._

 _"_ _You, will learn to listen, obey and respect." he slapped me across the face._

 _"_ _Fuck you!" I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked._

 _"_ _As you wish. Garrett?" he asked as he started to undo his pants._

 _"_ _That's what she wants man, go for it." Garrett shrugged. "Just wrap your shit up. I don't want her having your babies, only mine." they all laughed._

 _I started thrashing again, but it did no good, when I started to scream, they shoved a shirt in my mouth and each took their turn with me._

 _Peter and Jasper dressed and then left._

 _Garrett snuggled up next to me and removed the shirt and all I could do was cry._

 _"_ _Now, if you're a good girl, I won't have to punish you. Watch your language and my brothers won't have to punish you, got it?" he asked._ _I just nodded._

 _"_ _Good girl. Now, I'm going to untie you so we can shower and snuggle." he kissed me softly, making me want to throw up, but I held it down._

 _I was 'good' for the following three weeks._

 _I barely talked, unless spoken too and luckily his brothers didn't come over to the house much, do to a problem with the business._

 _The first week that school start though, that when my problems started._

 _I came home from school on a Friday and he was sitting in a chair right by the front door._

 _"_ _What the fuck are you wearing?" he had me slammed against the wall hitting my head against it over and over._

 _"_ _Clothes." I breathed out._

 _"_ _Is that what I left instructions for you to wear?" he spit in my face._

 _"_ _No, but we were doing a lab and I couldn't really dissect in a dress in heels." I wheezed._

 _"_ _I don't fucking care! You just tell the Professor you're my girlfriend and you'll have no worries about dissecting anything. If I put out a dress you wear a fucking dress!" he slammed me against the wall again and turned to walk away._

 _"_ _I don't even like heels and dresses and then all the fucking make up you expect me to wear, it's a little overboard." I scoffed._

 _He rushed towards me and tackled me to the ground._

 _"_ _What did I tell you about that language?" he had a hold of my arms so tight I knew there'd be bruises and he slammed my head on the floor several times._

 _"_ _Just let me leave, I won't tell anyone." I cried._

 _"_ _Leave? You're not going anywhere, you're mine now. Forever." he snarled._

 _As he got up he kicked me and I curled up and cried myself to sleep._

 _I woke up the next morning in the bed there were two ibuprofen and a glass of water with a note on the table._

 ** _"_** ** _My sweet Bella, please rest today. no classes as I've called you out sick. Everything will be fine if you just follow the rules. Shower and get dressed, the staff will have your breakfast for you. Love, Garrett"_**

 _I scoffed and sat the note back on the table._

 _Not really caring what the pills were, I took them and went to shower._

 _I took an extremely long shower and scrubbed myself nearly raw, crying the entire time._

 _Looking on the chair I saw he had a red tube dress and heels laid out for me._

 _I shook my head and put the dress on, forgoing the heels and makeup since I was in the house._

 _The hand shaped bruises looked great against my skin, I frowned._

 _Digging through my purse, I was looking for my phone. It was nowhere to be found. I figured I must have lost it somewhere since I didn't use it very often or even left it at my apartment._

 _Walking downstairs I followed the noise towards what I assumed was the kitchen._

 _"_ _Good morning Ms. Isabella." an older woman with her hair in a bun smiled at me._

 _"_ _Please, just Bella." I smiled._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. We've been instructed to call you Ms. Isabella. my name is Maria and the is Juanita." she pointed to a younger girl who kept her head down."_

 _"_ _O.K." I shrugged._

 _"_ _You should have your shoes and make up on before Mr. Whitlock gets home." Maria smiled softly at me._

 _"_ _But I'm not going anywhere. I'll be inside all day." I rubbed my arms and she smiled sadly at me._

 _"_ _He likes things a certain way." she nodded. "Now go finish up and your breakfast will be ready." she smiled._

 _"_ _OK. Thank you." she smiled again and started cooking._

 _I ran upstairs and fixed my hair in soft waves, since he hadn't complained about that yet and did soft makeup and put on the death traps._

 _Sitting at the table there was a small glass of juice, a poached egg and a half a slice of wheat_

 _toast, no butter. To the side was a small bowl of yogurt will a sprinkling of granola._

 _I thanked Maria and asked if I could have fried eggs and bacon tomorrow._

 _"_ _Oh, no ma'am, I'm sorry. This is a special diet that Mr. Whitlock has selected just for you. He said you need to lose some weight and he'll have a workout plan for you with in the next few days. Jasper will be coming over and training you." Maria smiled sadly._

 _"_ _No, no." I pushed my plate away, having lost my appetite._

 _"_ _You need to eat. He's making me keep all your food until he gets home. You should know there's cameras everywhere. So I can't even put it down the drain." she sighed._

 _"_ _Is he some kind of fucking psycho?" I asked._

 _Next thing I know, I've got my head slammed down onto the table and Maria and Juanita are scrambling into a room off the kitchen._

 _"_ _I've told you about that language!" three more slams and my face is stinging._

"I've got to stop Sam. I just can't anymore tonight. Please." I was shaking.

"It's OK." he's holding me and rocking me.

"Thanks for not running away." I snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you for trusting me. I don't see how you can trust another person after what he did to you." Sam sighed.

"It's not easy. I doubt you every time you raise your hand to push my hair behind my ear or run a finger over my cheek." A tear ran down my face and he wiped it away, me tensing as he comes close.

He kisses me softly and promises me we'll get through this together.

AN:

So sorry for the touchy subject matter…

But Garrett and his brothers are NOT nice...

Bella had been through Hell, there's still more to tell but it'll take another chapter or so to do it. Love you all for being patient…

This is a hard one to write…

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

Safe With Me

Chapter 3

 **Warning… More Triggers…**

 **Bella is telling the rest of her story…**

After taking a few days to myself, I called Sam and asked if he'd like to come to dinner and finish our talk.

"Bella, if it's going to cause you more pain, then no. I can't stand to see you like that." he sounded concerned.

"I'm OK. I just needed to have some downtime. I'm better now." I smiled.

"Only if you're sure." he stated.

"Positive." I assured him.

He'd be over tonight after work and I'd make dinner for us. I was actually looking forward to seeing him, being inside my head wasn't fun, but needed.

I grilled steaks, baked potatoes and corn on the cob, made salad and an apple pie for dessert. After dinner we sat on the couch, dimmed the lights and resumed.

 _"_ _I learned to eat only what was served, no snacks, unless they were approved by him and then it was usually carrots or celery. When we went out to dinner, I was to never finish my plate, it would be rude and make people think I was starved._

 _By the end of the third month, he had me working out 2 3 hours a day with Jasper and if I was lucky, I was taking in 1,000 calories a day. I'd lost 40 pounds by the four month mark and finally got his approval of 'perfection'. I was a waif, 98 pounds and 'toned' according to him, but feminine._

 _He occasionally allowed me to call my brother to keep his suspicion down and he sat there with me the entire time with the phone on speaker._

 _Emmett wanted me to come visit, but I had to make up a story about us already having plans and we'd get together soon._

 _One of the first times I'd got to call Emmett on my own, I was at a pay phone, I told him the entire story, everything that was happening and he begged me to leave. I told him I couldn't, it was complicated, Emmett and I agreed on code words to use when we were talking to see how I was really doing. That's when I learned how very powerful Garrett's reach was/is." I shivered and Sam held to calm down._

 _"_ _When Garrett got home that night I was sitting in the study, his scotch poured, dressed like a whore for him and waiting 'like the good girlfriend' I was supposed to be. He walked in with a furious look on his face and I knew I was in for a bad night._

 _Taking the glass of scotch, he drank it down and then walked behind me, rubbing my back, slamming the glass into my head several times before it broke. I screamed at him, which was a big mistake and I then became a punching bag._ **_Don't you ever, ever call your brother again without my permission! And you WILL NOT use some stupid safe words to tell him I'm mistreating you. Look at what you have! All of this… And before you lived in squalor._** _He then proceeded to rip my clothes off and have his way with me, no matter how much I yelled for him to stop or said no."_

 _"_ _When I woke up, I was in the hospital and he was there, smiling._ **_Bella, thank goodness you're awake. I found you in an alley, I went looking for you when you weren't home after your day of shopping. The doctor said you were raped, but there was no seman, he must have worn a condom and they smashed glass into your head. They messed you up badly._** _He lied so smoothly._

 ** _The doctors apologized they couldn't get any evidence, I'd touched you and I guess my handprints were all over you."_** _he kissed my hand. "I cried, because I knew his power reached further than I'd be able to go and I was stuck. The only good thing about the hospital was I got to eat, they asked why I was so skinny and I lied, told them I had an eating disorder, they sent me a nutritionist to talk about my problems, etc… When I returned home, after a week, he called me a fat cow because I'd gained 5 pounds._

 _My workout was amped up to lose those._

 ** _You'll be going out with Charlotte and Laurie today, your clothes are laid out and I expect_**

 ** _you to listen to what they have to say. Do you understand?_** ****

 _I nodded my head in return and showered and dressed._

 _Laurie and Charlotte arrived in the Town Car with the driver and we were off to lunch they said then shopping._

 _Lunch was uncomfortable; Charlotte ordered for me, which means Garrett told her to._

 _I picked at my food and listened to them rambling on about the 'rules'._

 _They showed me how to shop to please Garrett and told me time and time again that if I listened, he wouldn't have to disciple me._

 _By the end of the day I'd had enough of these crazy bitches. They'd told me they knew about me fucking their husbands and if I begged for them to do it again, that they'd beat the shit out of me after Garrett finished._

 _I told them I didn't 'fuck' their husbands, I was raped by their husbands, they both slapped me across the face and said their husbands weren't like that unless given a reason. As I was getting out of the car I called them both crazy bitches, to which they laughed. When Garrett got home that night I was already in my pajamas, it was close to midnight and I was laying in bed reading._

 ** _"_** ** _What the fuck is this?" he yelled, making me jump._**

 _"_ _It was late and I'm tired. You said you wouldn't be home until late." I'd shrugged._

 ** _"_** ** _I told you to be waiting for me ALWAYS! That means 8am, 2pm, or midnight!" he was in my face. "And then to disrespect my sister in laws, have you lost your fucking mind?" he spat in my face and then pulled me from the bed by my hair._**

 ** _"_** ** _You called them crazy bitches! I had to listen to them cry for hours at the office today. Do you know how that makes me feel?" he took off his belt and proceeded to beat me with it._** ****

 _I don't know how long he beat me, but when I came too, I was on the bedroom floor, naked and my body ached._

 _I went to get up and couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror. I had welts from head to toe._

 _I got in the shower and scrubbed and scrubbed, I wanted it ALL to just go away._

 _This continued on and on. He was relentless._

 _I did nothing right._

 _I was always being watched, I couldn't drive my car because someone might see me._

 _If I were going out of town to shop, sometimes he'd allow it if I was a good girl._

 _So when I finally got the nerve up to try and leave, I was good… So, so good._

 _It'd been a month straight and I did everything asked of me, I 'got along' with Charlotte and Laurie, I was even cordial to Jasper and Peter. Like I said, I had a plan in mind and I had to act a certain way to obtain it._

 _I'd put money away too. I was going to run._

 _He let me go shopping for an upcoming party, Laurie and Charlotte were busy, so I went alone._

 _I did have to drive one his cars, it was safer. He'd said._

 _Not thinking twice, I waited until he left for work, grabbed my suitcase I packed and hurried down to the car._

 _I raced off towards my freedom, or so I thought._

 _Nightfall came and I was in my hotel room, I didn't call Emmett because I knew Garrett would find out._

 _I fell asleep relaxed for the first time in almost a year._

 _A loud crash startled me out of my sleep and before I knew it, Garrett was in my face._

 ** _I told you, you're mine and will never be leaving me._**

 _He beat me so bad that I had to be admitted to the local hospital._

 _I was there for three days and he told them he had a private doctor at our home who could take care of me and I'd also have a nurse 24/7._

 _They didn't want him moving me with two broken ribs, but he was Garrett and he got what he wanted._

 _It was a painful ride home._

 _He had a driver and he sat with me the entire time in the back seat, telling me that if I left him again, I'd die. No questions asked. So I didn't do anything for a very long time._

 _I listened to everything he said and tried to be the perfect girlfriend, for the most part and it worked, unless he was having a bad day. If he was having a bad day he always took it out on me without fail._

And then I you know about this last escape attempt.

So, so far… So good.

But I sleep very light.

I worry about him finding me everyday. I feel like somebody's watching me. 

"I told you, I'm going to take care of you. No one is going to touch you again." Sam hugged me. "Trust me, if he wants me he'll stop at nothing to get me and he'll get me when I'm least expecting it and noone is around." I shivered.

"Well, I guess I'll have to stick around more." Sam smiled.

I hugged and thanked him for that.

Afterwards we sat in the quiet and just relaxed, I needed it and I think Sam did too.

It was nice to be able to just sit and say nothing and do nothing.

Sam was that type of guy and he if wanted a drink, he'd go get it and ask if I wanted one, I loved that about him, he didn't expect me to wait on him hand and foot. It made me that much more relaxed around him each and everyday.

AN:

There's the most of Bella's past…

A few other flashbacks might pop up, but this is the biggest…

Hope you enjoy…

Reviews=Love

**Sorry this was posted late... I'd wanted to post it Tuesday night, but wasn't feeling well... PLUS I found out I've got to have surgery... I go in Wednesday for my consultation... I'll know more after that... Thanks for hanging with me... Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 4

Several weeks have passed since I told Sam about my past.

We've become so much closer.

I still have an uneasy feeling, but I think it's from reliving my past.

I just try and not go out and about a lot by myself.

Thank goodness my job doesn't require me leaving the house much and it pays well.

Sam has been very attentive this past week because he and his brother have to go to Seattle and do a job.

They don't usually travel that far, but it's a great paying job so they couldn't pass it up.

He's also going to pass on a message to Emmett for me.

I know it's risky, but I have to let him know that I'm safe.

"So you're sure about this? If I go to the call box and tell them I'm a family friend there should be tickets waiting?" Sam asked again.

"Yes. Emmett told me there would always be tickets waiting for me or friends, just in case. It was one of our failsafe's." I smiled.

"OK. I'll go, but I don't like leaving you here alone." He sighed.

"I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere. I've got everything I need. I'll see you on Monday." He hugged me tight be leaving.

"I'll call you every night." He kissed me softly.

My house was locked up tight and I'd taken my Xanax and I was currently on my third glass of wine when my phone rang, making me jump.

Looking at my clock I knew it was too early for Sam to be calling me, so I debated on even answering it but did so in case Sam had run into car trouble.

"Hello?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I told you you'd never escape me." I dropped my glass of wine and let out a scream as I heard Garrett's voice for the first time in two years.

"What? How?" I was now sobbing.

"I told you I'd always find you and when you least expect it, I'll be coming for you. I know where you live, I know your boyfriend is out of town and won't be back for a few days, maybe even a couple of weeks." He chuckled.

I felt a cold chill run down my spine, he'd done this, he'd got this job for Sam's company out of town to get him away from me.

"Oh and don't think of hanging up and calling him. There's a tap on your phone, it won't let you call out." He chuckled evilly before hanging up.

I slid down the wall and cried.

I knew it was too good to be true.

I'd had a feeling someone was watching me and I'd been right, he'd had someone watching, but who knows how long.

I felt sick and ran to the bathroom emptying my stomach.

The next day my phone rang and I knew it'd be Sam, I knew he'd want to tell me about Emmett, but if Garrett had my phone tapped I couldn't let Sam do that.

So I picked it up and as soon as I heard his voice I crumbled.

"Babe, are you OK?" he asked.

"No, he found me. Well, he called me. He's not here yet. But I know he will be sooner or later." I cried.

"We're coming back. Screw this job." He stated.

"NO! You can't. You gave your word and this is huge. If you back out, it could ruin your entire business. I can't let you do that. I'll be fine. The house is in lockdown and if he co

mes, I'll put up a fight like you showed me." I tried to put some humor into the situation.

"Are you sure? You want one of the guys there or to patrol?" he asked.

"You can ask them to patrol, but you know I wouldn't feel safe with anyone else but you." I sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've never took this job with all your feelings lately." He sighed.

"It's OK. Just remember everything I told you. OK." I stressed.

"Bella, you're scaring me." He said in a whisper.

"I know, but promise me, you'll follow your heart and _remember_." I said again.

"Babe, please don't talk like that. It makes me want to come straight back home to you." He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Just don't forget to bring me back a present. OK. I'll be looking forward to that." I sniffled.

"Present?" he questioned. "Oh, right." He laughed a little. "I'll bring back your favorites from Seattle."

"Yes, I love those donuts." I chuckled, because I knew that son of a bitch was listening and that would make him cringe.

"Yes, Voodoo Donuts it is. 2 dozen and one with extra filling." He stressed and we both laughed.

"OK. I've got to go. I need to finish this web design before tomorrow. This designer's line is rolling out and everything has to be perfect." I smiled.

"OK sweetheart. I miss you and I will see you soon." He kissed into the phone.

"Miss you too." I kissed the phone and hung up before breaking down.

I was glad I'd already finished all my designs, there'd be no way I could finish them knowing he's around.

Two days went by and I heard lots of strange noises, had several phone calls from Garrett, taunting me, playing mind games with me, letting me know he was coming for me; just enough so I couldn't sleep. I could barely shower.

I was a quivering mess.

I wanted to get into my car and run but I knew it would be useless he probably had the car bugged somehow.

So I just sat on my couch and jumped at every little thing.

When my doorbell rang I nearly jumped out of my skin, I screamed so loud.

I knew who it was, I didn't need to look.

I drew my knees to my chest and crawled to the corner and cried.

When the banging started, I knew I was in trouble.

I was too terrified to move.

"Isabella, if you don't open this door right now I will break it down." Garrett's rough voice yelled from the other side.

I sat and cried, shaking my head, praying for Sam or Emmett or anyone to hear me and rescue me.

It fell on deaf ears, the door broke under the force of his kick and there he stood with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I told you, you'll never escape me. You'll be coming back to Texas with me! Sam won't find you, you'll be gone for well over two weeks before he even knows you're missing." He laughed.

"And I bet you haven't even fucked him have you? You couldn't right? It didn't feel right? Wasn't the right time?" he scoffed.

"All the better for me. I told you you'd always be mine. Even if you're a fat cow now. I can't believe he'd even want to fuck you with as fat as you are." He made a gagging noise.

"Sam loves me as I am!" I shouted out of nowhere.

He slammed me into the sliding glass door.

"He doesn't love you. He just wants to fuck you. He's a typical man. I want to take care of you though. But you have to be a bitch about it." He grabbed my face to try and kiss me.

When I wouldn't allow him to kiss me, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs.

"I'll show you who the fucking boss is, do you understand Isabella? If it's the last thing I do!" he threw me on the bed and tore my clothes off.

He proceeded to beat and rape me until I was unconscious.

When I awoke we were in his private jet and I was lying in the bed in some barely there dress.

"My princess is awake." He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" I sat up and tried to get away.

I of course was back handed.

"What did I tell you before about that mouth?" he growled.

I held my face as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Were going back home. Everyone has missed you and the girls can't wait to have a shopping day again." He smiled.

I wanted to spit on him, yell at him or something, but I knew better and kept my mouth shut.

We landed in Texas and it was just as I remembered.

His private airstrip, all his land, cattle, horses, his brother's houses and his all on hundreds of acres.

"We're here." He squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, it'll just be us for the weekend. I sent everyone away. I need to enjoy you and we need time to reconnect." He kissed me softly.

The entire weekend he was loving and sweet.

It was eerie, but for my safety I went along with whatever he asked of me.

He had stylists come in and cut my hair and do my make-up, he'd had clothes for me already, in my correct size so I was ordered to change and I did so without argument.

"I want us to get married next month." He smiled.

I know I looked like a deer in headlights.

"It's one thing I can't rush unfortunately. We have to wait that long since you've been gone for two years and I want it to be the social event of the year, so it'll take that long to get it set up." He smiled.

"Oh, Ok." I smiled nervously.

"Don't be nervous. You're doing great. I know you've learned from your mistake, it was just cold feet. I forgive you." He hugged me close. "I also want to start a family. The others have been trying and haven't had any luck. I think Laurie's problem is because she drinks and does too much coke and Charlotte I think is sneaking the pill behind Peter's back. But with us there's nothing between us but love." He laid me down and actually made love to me. Even though I pictured it was Sam the entire time.

The weekend flew by and before I knew it Charlotte and Laurie were coming in with Peter and Jasper.

"Bella, welcome home!" they all gave me hugs.

"Hi!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

I saw the looks pass between the men.

"Garrett can we whisk her away for shopping today. You know she needs to start shopping for that wedding dress." Laurie clapped.

"Bella? Would you like to go?" he actually asked me.

"Um, yes. I think that would be nice. Maybe start on our honeymoon shopping too." I walked over and kissed him deeply.

He squeezed my ass tightly.

"Ohhh… Yes, lots of skimpy swim suits. Shit." He kissed me hard. I just pictured Sam, if I were going to get through this.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips. The smile that graced his face let me know I'd said the right thing.

"Love you too." He kissed my forehead.

Charlotte squealed and hugged me. "I'm so glad you came around."

"He's changed." I shrugged. "I really did miss him." I smiled, trying not to vomit on my words.

We went out shopping all day and I was oh so good.

I found lots of skimpy swim suits and skimpy nighties for our 'honeymoon', hoping and praying that Sam finds me in time.

I also found a wedding dress that Laurie and Charlotte went crazy over and said I HAD to get.

"Bella, this is THE dress! This will make every woman in Texas so jealous!" Laurie gushed.

"Yes! He'll have an instant hard on." Charlotte laughed.

I actually laughed at them, they were being totally different this time around for some reason.

"OK, OK. This is the one." We paid for the dress on his black card.

"This is all going to my shop." Laurie smiled. "Anything we get for the wedding we'll keep there so he doesn't see it. We'll also use that as planning central." She smiled at me.

"OK. I know he wants it elegant. So I want it as an evening wedding and all black and white." I smiled.

"Oh, he'll love that!" Laurie was bouncing. "That screams power!" she hugged me.

"That's what I was thinking when he asked me." I shrugged.

The first week had been great, I was doing everything he wanted.

Charlotte and Laurie came over a lot and we shopped and planned, we ordered the wedding cake and were in the process of planning the reception when Garrett came home one day slamming the door.

"Laurie, Char your husbands are waiting for you at home! Go now!" they looked at me sadly and I had tears in my eyes as they scrambled away.

I think for the first time I saw they were as trapped as I was, they just grew up in this life and were used to it.

"Be safe." Laurie whispered as she hugged me quickly.

I quickly went over to the bar and poured his scotch and sat in his chair where he'd been wanting me lately.

"There's my two timing bitch." He snarled.

I didn't take the bait, I didn't talk, and I just sat there, shaking.

"So, I have little birdies that have told me that your man Sam got in contact with Emmett recently." He smiled evilly.

My eyes went wide.

"Oh, you didn't know?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"He went behind your back?" he chuckled.

"Y-Yes. I always told him that I couldn't contact Emmett. It wasn't safe." I cried.

He walked over and motioned for me to stand up and then pulled me into his lap.

"Look, I believe you. But, if I EVER find out you were behind that, I will give you a beating you might not come out of and I'd hate to do that. We're to be married soon. Laurie and Charlotte can't stop gushing about your change and all the goodies you bought for us." He kissed up my neck.

I had bile rise us my throat and couldn't stop it, I ran to his office bathroom and emptied my stomach that had been bothering me all day.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been feeling off all day. I couldn't even eat much." I sighed.

"That's what Maria said." He sighed. "I was honestly a little pissed that the two were tied together and had to do with your old family." He held me on the bathroom floor.

Where was this Garrett coming from?

Why wasn't he like this from the beginning? What had changed?

I sat on the floor leaning against him and cried.

Crying because I had a feeling I'd never see Emmett, Rose or Sam again and this would be my life.

AN:

Hope this chapter was worth the wait…

Sorry it's taken so long…

These health issues have been hell…

Still waiting on when/if I have to have surgery, just been going

Through lots of testing…

Enjoy and share your thoughts…

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 5

I'd been sick for nearly two weeks now and Garrett hadn't left my side.

He had a doctor's appointment for me today and we were currently in the shower getting ready.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" he asked while washing my hair.

"No. I still feel like I want to puke everywhere and I'm dizzy when I stand for too long." I cried.

"It'll be OK. The doctor will give you the right medicine to make you feel better. I just wish you would've let me take you sooner." He sighed while drying me off.

"I hate doctors and medicine." I shrugged.

"I know babe, but you've got to take care of yourself. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He pulled me close and kissed me softly.

He helped me into the car and drove slowly to the doctor's as to not upset my stomach any more than it has been.

After waiting for over thirty minutes in the waiting room and me vomiting several more times, Garrett went up to the desk to find out what the holdup was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Whitlock, but her insurance won't approve her visit to this office because she doesn't live here. We were trying to get an emergency approval." The nurse apologized.

"Is that all it is? Get her back to the doctor now! I'll pay the damn bill!" he snapped.

"Yes sir." She all but squeaked.

"Ms. Swan, you've been sick for two weeks?" the doctor asked.

"Going on three." I stated.

"OK. We're going to draw some blood and take a urine test. Sit tight while we run those really quick, and I'll give you something for the nausea while we wait." She smiled.

A nurse came in and drew my blood, sent me to the bathroom and then gave me a shot for the nausea.

While waiting, I laid on the table and feel into a restless sleep as Garrett stroked my hair.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Whitlock. It seems the reason you're sick is morning sickness. Congratulations! You're pregnant." She smiled.

I burst into tears as Garrett smiled the most brilliant smile I'd ever seen.

At that time, I knew I'd never see Sam or Emmett again.

"Everyone, Bella and I have an announcement we'd like to make." Garrett smiled.

"We know, we know… You're getting married in like a week!" Jasper joked.

"No you ass!" Garrett laughed.

"Bella and I are going to have a baby!" Garrett cheered and lifted his glass of champagne with everyone's and my water.

They all congratulated us and we let them know we were about three weeks along.

"Well at least you won't look pregnant at the wedding." Laurie laughed.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame for that dress to go to waste." Charlotte smiled.

The men went outside to smoke their cigars and the women sat with me to talk all things baby.

"So, you really want this?" they both asked.

"Well it wasn't planned, but yeah." I smiled.

"You'll get fat." Charlotte cringed.

"And stretch marks." Laurie gagged.

"I'll also have a beautiful baby in the end to show for it." I shrugged. "And if I keep working out, just on a smaller scale I won't get too fat or too many stretch marks." I smiled.

"Wow! You have changed." Laurie hugged me tight.

"So has Garrett. I guess we just needed time to get to know one another." I told her.

"You could be right." She hedged.

The guys came back in and Garrett escorted the out, telling them I needed my rest.

"Just think, in a few more days, we'll be married and everything will be falling into place." Garrett picked me up and carried me upstairs.

"Are you sure you're happy about the baby?" I asked.

"I'm more than happy. I know we were going to be great parents and you're going to look beautiful full and round with our child." He smiled.

"You're not going to be upset that I might g-get fat?" I asked, hoping I didn't ignite the monster.

"Isabella, pregnant and fat are two different things. The doctor will make sure you have a healthy eating plan and we'll ask about a sensible workout plan, if it's safe for the two of you. You two are my only concern. I've come to realize that. Your body can take a backseat while carrying our precious cargo." He hugged me close.

My mind was reeling, where had this Garrett been all along? My arms, went around him instinctively and he sighed contently.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world." He smiled before softly kissing me and leading me to bed.

Two days before the wedding and I was a nervous wreck.

My nausea meds weren't working and Garrett was freaking out.

"Bella, the doctor is on her way over, she's bringing something to help you sleep and to hopefully stop the vomiting. She's not sure why it's coming on again." He pulled at his hair.

"This little one is just giving me a hard time." I tried to smile.

"Hopefully it ends soon. It's supposed to stop in the second trimester." He sighed.

"I know, but I'm just barely there. Give it time." I squeezed his hand.

The doctor came and did her magic, giving Garrett some different medicine for me to hopefully make it through our wedding (or so he said).

I slept really well for the first time in weeks.

Waking up feeling refreshed and not sick, until I thought about what tomorrow was, then I was off to the bathroom.

Walking down to the kitchen I was greeted with silence.

I sat down with a glass of juice to see how that would sit and stared out the back door, wishing beyond all that Sam or Emmett would find me.

Then I heard his voice, obviously coming from his office.

"I don't care what you have to do! Make it happen! It's something that's important to Bella and it needs to happen or else you won't be in existence anymore!" he yelled and threw his phone making me jump when I heard him enter the kitchen.

I scrambled to stand up.

"Relax babe. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm so sorry for ever doing that. I think we've both learned." He smiled as caressed my cheek.

I smiled, even though I know there were tears in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain in the past. I don't want to be that man. Especially now that we are starting a family, do you understand?" he asked holding my face tenderly.

I nodded and smiled. I didn't know what kind of game he was playing, but I'd go along with it as long as I wasn't getting beat.

The day was spent with Laurie and Charlotte doing my nails and a facial.

They were also gushing over how Garrett was stressing over the special surprise he was trying to get for me.

"I don't need anything. Please tell him that. He gives me everything." I smiled.

They all ooohhed and aaahhhed and said it was so sweet.

That night I tossed and turned and Garrett was pretty worried, but stayed with me for every waking second, never leaving my side, even as I threw up for the millionth time at 4am.

"Bella, are you sure you're going to be OK?" he asked holding me.

"Yeah, I usually feel better in the afternoon and we're getting married tonight." I smiled.

"OK. Let's take some medicine and you can sleep late. Forget the girls and their luncheon." He waved his hand.

"I don't want to hurt their feelings." I shook my head.

"Bella, you're more important than their feelings. If you're awake, you go. Is that better?" he kissed me softly.

"OK." I snuggled against him and finally feel asleep.

AN:

So…

What's up with Bella?

WOW!

She's pregnant and feeling safe? With Garrett?

And what's this surprise?

What's up with Garrett?

Always keeping you on your toes…

Wishing you all Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 6

Sitting here staring at my reflection, I didn't recognize myself.

I wasn't the same woman who left here two years ago.

Two years ago I was scared, frightened and lonely.

Today, I had 'friends', a man who claimed to love me and a baby on the way, not to mention a semi-normal life.

I pretty much ate anything I wanted since I was pregnant, the doctor had told Garrett that as long as I ate in moderation and light exercise I was OK.

So that's what we'd been doing, when I wasn't vomiting.

Exercising mostly consisted of nightly walks around the grounds, but that was enough; seeing as I got tired easily.

He made love to me now, he asked and didn't take me roughly. He was so gentle.

I almost felt guilty for thinking of Sam while we were together, especially when I'd start crying as I came.

"Bella, did you feel that too?" Garrett asked after one particularly moving experience for him.

I had to nod yes, because I didn't trust my voice. I couldn't tell him I was crying because I came and was thinking of Sam at the time. He'd of killed me for sure.

"Bella, you OK? You spaced out." Laurie laughed.

"Oh. Yeah. Just thinking." I smiled.

"Did you and Garrett have a pre wedding love fest?" Charlotte laughed.

"NO! I was up sick again." I grabbed my stomach.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled sadly.

"It's OK. It'll be worth it in the end." I shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and I looked at both of them.

"Tell Garrett to go away! He's got 30 minutes before he gets me forever." I shook my head.

Laurie smiled nervously and walked to the door.

Opening it slowly she motioned to whoever it was and I stood up ready to give Garrett a piece of my mind. Gasping when I saw it was Emmett and Rose.

"Oh My God!" I ran over to them and Emmett swung me around.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Charlotte tapped his shoulder and he glared at her.

"You're supposed to leave. We get 30 minutes ALONE!" he snapped.

"Emmett. She's just looking out for me." I said softly.

"Yeah, by keeping you against your will." He growled.

I looked at her and pleaded with my eyes.

"No worries. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. See you in a few." And they scurried out.

"So what, now they're your best friends?" Rose snapped.

"I can't talk." I shook my head.

"Let's go outside. Rose wants some pictures. Garrett said it was OK." Emmett smiled.

Going outside there was a huge Oaktree, Rose took pictures of Emmett and I and then Emmett took some of Rose and I, I told them everything.

Emmett wanted to throw me in his car and drive away now.

"Emmett, he'd come after us. I'm pregnant with his child. Do you think he'd stop at nothing for his child?" I asked.

"What do you think he's going to do after that baby is born? You'll be his punching bag again." Emmett declared.

"I might be. Then I'll have to stay and protect my child. I can't leave my child to handle that wrath. Never." I told him.

"Bella, Sam is going crazy over this. It was all I could do to not bring him with me or let him see the directions to this place. But Garrett made it clear he'd have him killed on the spot if he saw him leave Washington." Emmett shook his head and I sucked in a breath.

Just then I saw Laurie walking towards us.

"Our time is up. I have to go through with this. If I don't, we're all as good as dead. Don't you forget that? At least this way he'll let us hopefully see each other if I play nice. OK? I need you Emmett and you too Rose. You're family. I'll have to forget about Sam. Tell him I'm sorry." I hugged them both.

"I get to walk you down the aisle sis." Emmett smiled.

"What?" I smiled.

"Yeah, Garrett asked me to do it." He hugged me tight.

"Maybe there's some good in him after all." I shrugged.

Rose gave me a sad smile as Laurie walked up.

"Hey, everyone is ready." She smiled.

"OK. Let's go." I smiled back.

The wedding was beautiful, Garrett took my crying as happiness and hormones and maybe it was. He had been incredibly wonderful lately.

Our first dance was the epitome of romance, Garrett was a wonderful dancer and spun me around gracefully.

Everyone loved our reception. We had several parts to it.

As we were getting our pictures taken our guests were enjoying cocktails and Hors d'oeuvres, before dinner.

The dinner choices were Five Spice Marinated Duck, Seared Mahi Mahi with Papaya Mango Salsa, Burgundy Reduction 8oz. Filet Mignon, or Grilled Vegetable and Mushroom Risotto.

All meals were served with dinner rolls and new potatoes and their choice of fresh green beans, baby carrots, or corn.

And lastly we were having a dessert bar.

Garrett had a terrible sweet tooth and had called in several of Texas' top bakeries for today, not to mention to make our cake.

To go along with our dessert bar we had a coffee bar where the guests could get any coffee or hot beverage they'd like as well as the open bar.

Nothing was too good for today.

Our photographer was great and by the time we arrived with the wedding party, I was all smiles and Emmett and Rose had relaxed and were smiling a little more genuine too.

"I'm so glad that you're happy today." Garrett whispered in my ear as we were dancing.

"You must think I'm awful. I forgot to thank you for letting Emmett be here and to walk me down the aisle. That was the best present ever!" I smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

The smile I received in return had me believing everything would be alright.

"I'd do anything to make you happy." He spun me around.

"Thank you again." He kissed my neck.

"How about we go visit Emmett and Rose in a few weeks?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I'd love it!" I didn't even hesitate.

He squeezed me tight and smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Whitlock." He caressed my face.

"As I love you." I smiled again.

The night was truly magical, Emmett danced with me and asked if I was sure I was happy.

"Yeah, I think I'll be OK." I told him honestly.

"OK. I'm not telling him anything though. I can't" he whispered.

I nodded understanding and smiling a small smile.

"We're coming to see you two in a few weeks. Garrett said he'll call you with the details." I hugged Emmett tightly as our dance ended and Rose butted in.

"So, you're OK? Sickness seemed to stay away." She smiled.

"Yeah, I think it was nerves. I'm good." I smiled.

"OK. Just a phone call away." She said seriously.

"We're coming to visit you in a few weeks. Garrett and Emmett are going to work out the plans." I told her.

"Good." She smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you." I hugged her tightly.

"You take care." She smiled at me sincerely.

Garrett walked up at that moment at smiled at Rose.

"Rose, thank you and Emmett for making Bella's day the happiest it could be. That's all I ever wanted for her. I'm sorry for the past and only hope I can make her future happy." He told her.

"We hope to see you both soon, I'd love to do some baby shopping with Bella." Rose smiled a big smile.

"Oh, I'd love that too and as the days grow closer, we'd love you to come back and join in all the special events we'll have planned." He informed her.

"We can't wait." She nodded.

"Wait for what?" Emmett asked as he walked up.

"Bella and the baby." Rose nodded towards me.

"Most certainly not! That's my niece or nephew in there." He smiled.

"Nephew." Garrett corrected.

"We don't know that yet, Garrett." I laughed.

"It has to be, to carry on the great Whitlock name." he stated with finality.

"Maybe you'll luck out and have twins, one of each." Rose shrugged. "Like Emmett and Bella."

"Now that would be great." He smiled.

"And if not, we can just keep trying." I hugged him.

"Well, that's not so bad either." Garrett's eyes twinkled. "Now, if you don't mind I must take my bride to our Honeymoon suite, she needs her rest."

One last hug from Emmett and Rose and the rest of Garrett's family and we were off.

Arriving at our honeymoon suite I was taken aback.

It was breathtaking.

The 'suite' was just as big as a house. It was two-stories, had a beautiful pool, full sized kitchen and was detached from the rest of the complex.

"Garrett, this is too much." I smiled as I looked around.

"Nothing is too much for you Bella, haven't you figured that out." He ran his hand down my cheek.

"Thank you, today was so beautiful." I gushed.

"No, thank you. You planned the most wonderful wedding ever. It'll be in every magazine. The Most Eligible Bachelor – Taken." He kissed me softly. "I want to do everything right this time. I'm so sorry for our rocky past."

"As long as we can move on and be happy, I'll be happy. This is the Garrett I've been longing for." I reached up and kissed him.

Our weekend was spent in the suite making love before we left on our two long honeymoon to the Maldives where we stayed at a totally secluded Crusoe Residence Hut.

The view was surreal, and oh so peaceful. Just what we needed to start our life together.

Garrett had the place stocked with fresh fruits and vegetables, juices and water and then for lunch and dinner, we'd take our boat to the mainland to eat.

We did a few couples massages and while Garrett did parasailing and snorkeling, he scheduled a pregnancy massage and spa day for me at the hut. It was heaven.

On our way back home he surprised me when I heard we were landing in Seattle.

I had a small belly on me now, which he loved to touch and he was currently doing as we were standing at Emmett and Rose's front door this mid-Saturday afternoon.

"Did you call and tell them we were coming? It looks like they've got company." I whispered.

"If they do, we'll just make plans with them tomorrow. We'll be here a few days." He shrugged and kissed my head as the door opened and I came face to face with Sam.

AN:

So…

I'm just going to leave this here…

Thanks for being patient and just know it's NOT over…

Reviews=Love

maldives/hotels/gili-lankanfushi-maldives/photos/the-crusoe-residence


	7. Chapter 7

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 7

 **Previously…**

 _"Did you call and tell them we were coming? It looks like they've got company." I whispered._

 _"If they do, we'll just make plans with them tomorrow. We'll be here a few days." He shrugged and kissed my head as the door opened and I came face to face with Sam._

"Uh hi, welcome. Rose and Emmett are in the back." He motioned for us to come in.

"Thank you." Garrett patted his shoulder as we walked by and kept a tight hold on me.

We walked into the back yard where Emmett and Rose had friends milling around and were having a cook out.

"Bella?" Emmett saw me first and ran over hugging me. "What are you doing here?" he whispered and looked in the house.

"Garrett surprised me on our way home." I smiled brightly.

"Thanks for this Garrett." Emmett shook his hand.

"Your welcome. I wanted it to be a surprise for you all, so I'm glad it's OK." He smiled.

"Anytime seeing my baby sister is OK." Emmett hugged me close.

"Only by a few minutes." I huffed playfully.

Sam came walking out that minute and Emmett introduced them while Rose took me to the table with the other ladies.

She introduced me to some of their friends. "Bella this tiny thing here is Alice, she's an interior designer and helped with the house. This here is Angela, she's an attorney and last but not least is Irina, she's a fellow model." I waved hi to all of them and took a seat between Rose and Angela.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, Rose talks about you all the time." Angela smiled and winked at me.

I was glad that Garrett was at the grill with Emmett and some other guys and Rose was talking to her other friends.

"W-what has she said?" I whispered.

"Only that you might need help one day. Just know I'm here." She smiled and then asked about the baby.

"I just had a little girl about 4 months ago. She's the pride and joy to us." She nodded to her husband. "Do you know what you're having?" she asked.

"No, it's too early yet." I smiled touching my stomach.

"There's my beautiful wife." Garrett came over and kissed my head touching my stomach. "I made you a plate." He smiled handing me a plate with a little of everything and walking back to the men.

"That's so sweet Irina smiled. He's doting on his wife. Does he have any brothers?" I tried not to bristle.

"Sorry, they're both very spoken for." I smiled at Irina. "And yes, he does dote on me."

"Do you have any plans for the nursey Bella?" Alice jumped in.

"No, not yet. We have the room picked out, but that's about it. Oh, we took out all the carpet and put down the tile that looks like wood, it should be finished when we get home, otherwise the room is a blank slate for now." I smiled.

"Well let me give you my card, I'd love to decorate it for you. I have clients all over the world." She smiled.

"Thanks. Just give your card to Garrett, I didn't bring my purse and I'd surely lose it." Knowing the real reason was that Garrett would have to give her a complete background check before she even stepped foot in the nursery.

"I look forward to it." Alice smiled before she went to chat with another man who standing to the side, watching everything.

"Bella, you look happy. Are you?" Rose took Alice's vacated seat and whispered to me.

"I am?" I asked her. "He's changed, he's been really sweet and caring." I smiled at Rose.

"As long as you're OK and happy, we'll stay out of it." She gave me a look.

"Rose, you know I can't talk, even if things so south." I warned.

"I know, but listen to me…" she was getting ready to say when Garrett walked up.

"Babe, you OK?" he eyed Rose.

"Yes. We're talking about the baby room and what I might like in there. I told her about only having flooring so far." I smiled.

"Yes, it's true. We finally decided on flooring, and that's it. I want to wait until we find out the sex of the baby until we decorate, no gender neutral for my boy." Garrett smiled.

"Boy?" I giggled. "We don't even know yet."

"Well, we'll have to keep practicing until we get it right then." He smiled and walked away after kissing my head.

Rose raised an eyebrow at me and I just smiled, but had a horrible feeling inside.

"Anyway…" Rose leaned in and smiled like she was telling me something good. "If things go south and you have to leave, give us a quick call or drop a note in the mail with the sentence 'Don't forget the silver spoon' that way, God forbid you get caught, you can say you just told us not to forget the silver spoon we were having engraved for the baby." She smiled squeezing my hand. "And then you don't have to worry about getting us or you in to trouble."

I hugged her tightly thanking her. Upon opening my eyes, I saw Sam standing in the distance talking to the same man Alice had been, he gave me a sad smile and I quickly looked away, I couldn't risk him getting into trouble for me.

"Thanks Rose." I kissed her cheek as I got up to talk to my brother.

"Sis! Garrett just told me about the honeymoon and plans for the nursery. I can't wait to come visit and see it." He smiled.

"Me too. We'll keep in touch and have you two out there when I'm about ready to pop." I hugged him tightly.

After another hour Garrett insisted we leave because I was yawning.

I gave Rose and Emmett hugs and thanked Alice and Angela for being so welcoming. Irina had left earlier, she had an early call the next morning.

"You excited for today?" Garrett wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

He'd been extra loving since we were back from our honeymoon and our impromptu visit to Seattle, that he'd called his secretary and told her he wouldn't be in the rest of the week, his honeymoon wasn't over yet and today being the day we go to find out the sex of our baby.

"Yes, I can't wait so we can get the baby room decorated." I turned in his arms to kiss him.

"I checked out that Alice lady, she's had some pretty wealthy clients, all very satisfied. We'll give her a call." He smiled down at me and my heart soared.

"Thank you! I got to see Rose and Emmett's room when we were there and it's beautiful." I beamed.

"It is. It's on her website actually." He laughed.

I finished getting dressed so we could go.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, it's so good to see you again." The doctor shook our hands when she walked in.

"Bella everything looks good with your blood and urine. Your weight is a little low and you could do with a tad more iron." She smiled.

"We'll get started on that as soon as we leave." Garrett assured her.

"OK! Let's do the ultrasound. Any guesses?" she asked as she rubbed the gel on my belly.

"Healthy" I smiled. "BOY!" Garrett said proudly as he shouted over me.

She just smiled as she went to work.

Pointing out all the important parts and marking them, we saw fingers and toes and a nose.

"Well if you look right here, it's your answer." She smiled and Garrett and I looked at the screen but saw a blur.

She pointed it out and congratulated us on a girl.

Garrett squeezed my hand and gave me a tight smile.

I asked for prints so I could share with everyone and we made our next appointment before leaving.

"Well, it looks like we'll be trying for another baby as soon as you're cleared to have sex again." Garrett slammed his door and sped off from the doctor's appointment.

"Garrett, slow down. Please." I begged.

"Really Bella? Things were going so well and you had to ruin it!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I started crying, I was truly scared.

"The baby! It's a fucking girl Bella! All I asked for was a boy!" he screamed in my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

When we pulled up to the house I jumped out of the car and ran inside, not waiting.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he yanked my arm, pulling me to him.

"I don't want to be around you when you're like this, I just want to rest. You're hurting me." I cried.

"Get the fuck out of my face!" he growled.

"I guess your love just depended on what type of child I gave you. Too bad I was really falling in love with you. I was stupid." I ran up the stairs as I heard breaking glass behind me.

Locking my door I went into the bathroom to start a bath, I needed to relax.

I'd been in the bath for a few minutes when I heard the door open.

"I told you NOT to lock the door Bella, I have a key." Garrett said walking into the bathroom.

I sat still in the tub, dread filling me.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you love me?" He sat on the side of the tub.

"Yes, I- I do. But I can't have you hating me and our child because we're having a girl." I said bravely.

"I'm sorry. Call Alice and get the nursery going. But I meant what I said. We'll be trying for a boy as soon as you're cleared. I'll love my daughter, of course. But I want a boy." He nodded and walked out.

I finished my bath and wondered how much he broke to calm himself.

On Monday I called Alice to set up a meeting for the nursery.

"Bella, it's so great to hear from you." Alice said cheerfully.

"Thank you, we've talked it over and have decided to have you do our nursery." I smiled into the phone.

"Oh I'm so happy!" she screamed into the phone. "When would be good for you?" she asked.

"About two weeks? That'll give me some time to look for ideas." I asked.

"Perfect! I'll fix my schedule and I'll stay for the week, get some ideas with you and then come back to my place and get started." She voiced.

"Sounds great!" I smiled into the phone.

"I'll call you when I get into town, Garrett gave me all your information." She announced.

"OK. I look forward to hearing from you." We hung up and I felt a little better.

I spent the rest of the week going through ideas, Garrett had been away on a business trip so I had an entire portfolio ready for when he got home with ideas.

Laurie and Charlotte had been helping me with ideas and then Laurie shared her news that they were expecting too.

Charlotte and I congratulated her, and I told her I couldn't wait to have our babies grow up together.

Little did I know that Garrett would change and things wouldn't be roses…

"Bella!" I heard Garrett yell when he returned from his trip.

"By the pool!" I yelled back.

"Why the fuck do I have to come to you? You're supposed to come to me!" he got in my face.

"I-I" I started crying.

"Oh get over it!" he started pacing and yelling. "You found out that Laurie was pregnant?" he said it with an acid laced voice.

"Yes. I figured Jasper would tell you." I whispered.

"Oh he did alright! He's fucking gloating because he's having a BOY!" he was in my face.

"How did they find out so fast?" I asked.

"Apparently they had some test done. Laurie is 4 months! 4 FUCKING months!" he yelled.

"She didn't tell me how far along she was." I told him.

"Well obviously Laurie can do something you fucking can't!" he slapped me across the face.

"I thought you were happy?" I asked.

"I was happy! Now I'm just pissed off! I can't believe it." He stormed off.

I sat there crying.

Picking up my stuff and walking inside I headed to our room to shower.

Coming out Garrett was standing there ripping apart my portfolio.

"These are hideous! I don't want all this shit in my child's room." He yelled.

"I just like ideas from each page, Alice was going to piece together my idea room." I pleaded with him.

"Your idea room?" he spat.

"You told me to plan the room, you just wanted to see my ideas." I said softly.

"You know what, I don't care. It's for a girl anyway. Maybe next time you'll get it right." He shoved me into the wall.

I had a feeling that things were about to get worse.

"And what if we end up with another girl?" I asked as he reached the door.

"The next one won't be so lucky!" he turned around and slammed the door.

I walked over to the bed and started crying.

Where did things go wrong?

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

More drama next chapter…

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 8

 _Authors Note:_

 _I decided to do something a LITTLE different… I'm going to be giving you Garrett and Sam's POV…_

 _I thought everyone would enjoy a peek in their heads…_

 _ENJOY_ …

 **SPOV**

After Bella told me her story I wanted to protect her with every inch of my fiber. She'd been through hell and back at the hands of a crazed lunatic.

I hadn't had the time to really discuss my life with Bella before her. I'd wanted to tell her about Emily, my beautiful wife of only 2 years who'd died of cancer. Bella knew I'd been married for a short period of time, but not the details of her death. Emily dies a slow and painful death from uterine cancer. We were married right out of high school and she was dead just short of her 21st birthday.

Finding Bella was like a breath of fresh air. From the first time I saw her pulling in for gas at the local gas station, I knew I had to know her. I could tell by the look in her eyes that something or someone had hurt her. Little did I know that all her pain had come from her fiancé, who forced the relationship and himself on her.

"Sam, you OK?" Emmett asked a few days after the cookout.

"Yes, no. I don't know. Seeing her today shook me to the core. Especially when I saw that asshole touching her and she was _smiling!_ And to find out she's pregnant with his child. Emmett, man I don't know if my heart can take anymore. She looked totally in love man." I started crying.

"Hey, I know my sister and she isn't in love with that monster. She's playing a part to keep her and that baby alive. We've got to put our heads together and come up with a plan." Emmett ran his hands over his face.

"Don't worry, there's a plan in place." Rose walked up and smirked.

"What? How?" I asked feeling a little bit of hope.

"Alice and Angela. Alice is truly a decorating goddess, but her husband James who you met earlier is an U.S. Marshall and Angela, who I don't think you got a chance to talk to is a lawyer and her husband is too. He does business law and is looking into Garrett's business, all he could tell me so far is he owns most of Texas. James thankfully his official title is woodworker, the U.S. Marshall's are a sneaky bunch and he'll be helping Alice try to get Bella away, sooner rather than later." Emmett sighed still pacing.

"Wow! Why hadn't I heard about any of this?" I asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were in the dark as much as possible until we had Alice in there and I guess she's in." Emmett smiled.

"Seriously? When does this go down?" I was up and pacing now.

"Alice and Rose each have untraceable phones and contact each other that way on secured lines. Alice said Bella needed two weeks to get her ideas together, Alice plans on taking Bella shopping of course and while their out one day they'll escape. Bella will have a driver through Garrett we already know that, so we're hoping that he isn't a guard as well. That's why Alice is planning for the second or third day to go, when Garrett isn't expecting it. James will be waiting out the back with a car and they'll just drive to a safe house OUT of state, because funny enough Garrett funds most of the ones in Texas. We won't know where she is for quite some time." I sighed.

"I don't care, as long as she's away from him." I pulled at my hair.

It's been a little over a week since that conversation with Emmett and I'm a nervous wreck. I know it'll be happening soon, and to not really know if she's OK is going to kill me. I know I told Emmett I don't care, but I do. I'm freaking out over this.

All I know is if I see that fucker again, he's mine and he won't come out alive.

 **GPOV**

That bitch left me!

I have to find her. I love her and she can't fucking understand that.

Finding her was the BEST thing to happen to me in the two years she's been gone.

When my people found her they took pictures and watched her for three months before they officially told me where she was, they didn't want to spook her.

Those pictures had a big guy with her and I wanted to kill him. Instead I found out what he did, bout a property in Seattle and had him go there and fix it up, leaving her all alone. It was perfect.

Our wedding day was perfect except for the fact I'm having to play nice because her brother and sister in law were there. I almost had a heart attack at all the food and alcohol she consumed. I knew I'd just have to fuck her even harder, whisper what she wants to hear and she'll be mine.

Finding out we were pregnant was fantastic. The first few months were great! Until we went for the ultrasound.

I give her the world and she can't even give me a fucking son!

No, Jasper gets the first boy. I wanted to punch the fucker and then set fire to Laurie. God Damnit!

I've kind of forgiven my brother because apparently Laurie is having a really rough time, funny how poison will do that to a person. Now there was hope for Bella to redeem herself.

I'm playing nice, but when we arrived at Emmett and Rose's, unexpectedly… I became a tad bit possessive, especially when Sam opened the door. I grabbed Bella's hip and pulled her tight.

I knew Rose and Emmett were having a cook out, and that he was going to be there, but this was also a test to see if she loved me as much as she said she did. And I guess I'm a lucky bastard, because all her focus was on me.

This tiny girl came up to me and introduced herself as Alice, decorator to the stars. She'd sang and handed me her card. She said she wanted to talk about doing the babies room. I checked her and her husband out and they were legit. He was some kind of woodworking genius and made some of the cribs she used. I'd have to talk to her about something special for Bella, it's the least I can do.

So Alice will be here in less than a week. She'd called me and informed me of that this morning. I made hotel arrangements for her, that way I knew where she'd be in case Bella tried to disappear. Yeah I was a little paranoid, but I had to be.

"Garrett, why do you want that little girl?" Tanya tried to be sexy, but she wasn't.

"Because she's smart and beautiful." I told her.

"Really? What's beautiful about her? She's mousy." Tanya hissed and I slapped her across the face.

"You don't forget why you are here. You only serve as a good fuck! Bella can only take so much and now that she's pregnant I really can't fuck her like I want. So you watch your mouth or ALL this, it's gone." I whispered the last part to her and waved my hand around her penthouse I owned in Dallas.

"Got it." She sighed and then wrapped her mouth around my dick, because Bella hadn't really mastered that yet either.

I arrived home that evening in a pissy mood, not only because of Tanya's constant rambling, but Alice had emailed me today and told me that she'd be here Monday and asked permission to take Bella shopping a few days, if she was feeling up to it.

I liked Alice, she knew to ask me first; and from the looks of her husband, he obviously taught her a few lessons. The man always has the last say.

Letting her know they'd have my driver at their disposal, she thanked me and I let her know cost wasn't an option.

If I was having a girl, she'd at least have the best of everything and I'd train her the right way to listen. She'd grow up knowing that men are always right and to never question.

And I'd do whatever it took to keep Bella here. She was mine and no other fucker would ever touch her again, I'd kill them both.

I might just kill Sam anyway. Now that Bella is mine and having my baby, he's not going to want her.

I saw the way he looked at her while we were at Emmett's. Bella could of cared less and that's why I wouldn't give her up without a fight.

AN:

So… Did we like this?

Looking into their minds a little…

Poor Sam and Scary Garrett.

Next chapter Alice arrives…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 9

"Babe, it's time to wake up." Garret was kissing my face and running his hand up my arm.

"More sleep." I grumbled.

"Alice is coming today, you two are starting the room." He kissed my shoulder.

Stretching I smiled up at him and pulled him to my lips. "Thank you for doing this for me. It means so much."

"Anything for you, haven't you figured that out yet? I'd give you the world if you'd let me." He sighed.

"Just having you and me like this, this is all I need." I assured him.

Since he'd changed, I loved being here. Yeah he was still gruff at times, but everyone has their bad days.

I felt bad for Laurie and Jasper. She'd been really sick and then she lost the baby, no explanation. She's still really sick and in the hospital, I can't go see her because I'm pregnant and Garrett won't let me.

I stretched and sat up. "Join me?" I asked him as I walked towards the shower.

"Sorry, I've got a meeting. I'll see you tonight. We'll meet up and have dinner with Alice. I can't wait to hear about your day." He kissed me passionately and lightly smacked my butt.

I showered and got dressed, if we were going to be out all day, I'd need to be comfortable.

I chose a pair of black and white leggings, black flats and a black shirt with cap sleeves. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and applied my makeup.

Garrett had let up on the clothing, makeup and hair while I was pregnant, thankfully.

I was eating a muffin when the doorbell rang.

"Alice!" I hugged her as she walked in.

"You look great Bella." She hugged me back.

"Thanks, this little girl has been making me eat like crazy." I laughed.

"Well you can't tell. Are you ready for today?" She rambled all together.

"Yes, I wish you were closer though… I need this girl time. Garrett isn't into the girl thing." I sighed.

She stopped me and smiled. "I'm always a phone call away." I thanked her again and then we hopped in the car with Garrett's driver.

"You're lucky. You've got a driver. I'd love one of these with my busy schedule." Alice said bouncing.

We laughed and talked until we reached Toys R Us. I didn't have to worry about a crib, Alice said her husband was making one for me and I was really excited, I saw Rose's crib and it was beautiful.

Shopping with Alice was a blast. Garrett was more than generous.

He'd called the store and gave them his card info and said anything we wanted, it was ours and to have it shipped to the house.

We spent $2000.

We bought everything you could think of.

Alice said we'd buy the car seat and stroller at a specialty shop when we go to the mall in a couple of days, she said that these were ones her clients swore by, so I agreed.

We met Garrett for dinner and he got to know Alice a little better.

"I hope it's OK if I take Bella to the mall on Wednesday. They've got all the specialty shops there. I'd like to pick out some new clothes for her and the baby, plus they have lots of frou-frou shops there too." Alice asked Garrett.

"Of course. I'll make sure that Bella has my black card. Again, don't hesitate to buy anything. I see how much fun she had today and I just want her to be happy." He smiled at Alice.

After dinner, Garrett's driver drove Alice home with a promise to be at the house to start designing the room, we'd be resting today and mall shopping tomorrow. Garrett was going out of town tonight and wouldn't be back until the weekend. So I had Alice all to myself.

Garrett made love to me before he left and held me until I fell asleep, whispering sweet nothings. I slept like a baby.

I awoke the next morning feeling rested and relaxed.

I got up and got ready for my day with Alice.

She arrived shortly before lunch with the Chinese I'd told her I was craving on the phone this morning.

"For the pregnant woman." She sang.

We took our food to the living room and talked about my ideas for the nursery.

"We can get all of this stuff later. Just in case you change your mind. Pregnant women are notorious for doing so." She laughed.

We ate and talked. It was so nice to talk to someone again.

After eating I showed her the room where the nursery was to be.

"Oh my goodness! This is the biggest nursery I've ever seen." Alice gasped.

"I know. I couldn't believe the rooms the first time I saw them either." I laughed.

She pulled out her measuring tape and notebook and began to write.

After about 30 minutes we were finished and I was walking Alice to the door.

"Thanks for everything. I can't wait until tomorrow." I smiled.

"Me either." She hugged me tight. "Dress comfortably, we've got lots of walking through that mall."

I assured her I'd wear comfortable shoes and clothes.

I went to bed after she left to get a goodnights sleep.

I was upset I hadn't heard from Garrett, but I knew his meetings ran long. Still something would've been nice.

Waking in the morning, I showered and shaved and threw on a pair of denim leggings and a loose fitting t-shirt and sneakers. I left my hair down, but made sure I had my hair tie with me and went with light make-up.

Alice and I arrived at the mall and she told Garrett's driver Stephan that we'd be clothes shopping for quite a while and we wouldn't need him for bags.

"I'll just wait in the food court then. Mrs. Whitlock has my number when I'm needed." He nodded and walked away.

"Thank goodness, I thought he'd give a fight." I smiled at Alice.

"I have a way with men." She winked.

We both laughed and went to the first shop.

I found several nice dresses in the first store, pants and tops in the next, along with a few rompers that were quite cute.

We found a shoe store and I bought several comfy pairs of flats and then headed to a lingerie store to buy some comfortable underclothes.

"Bella, trust me. You won't want to be wearing a thong after you give birth. These are what all the moms I work with swear by. Even Rose." She smiled.

"OK. I hope you're right." I sighed, but inwardly I was freaking out. I knew how much Garrett liked me in the sexy lace and satin undergarments, no matter how uncomfortable I thought them to be.

"Should we call Stephan?" I asked.

"No, we're good. There's not too many here. Beside we're going to purchase your stroller and car seat now. We'll just have the store take them to the car. We'll be done after this." She smiled. "We can text Stephan when we're done. He can wait at the front of the mall." Alice smiled.

There were so many strollers and such to choose from. I finally decided on the Pram Baby Buggy Urbini Omni 3-in-1 Travel System and the Dance Trend Nursey Center Hello Kitty pack in play, both the last ones in purple.

"Alice it's PERFECT!" I squealed.

"This is a top of the line stroller combo. It'll last you until she's walking by herself in stores and it's lightweight." She clapped.

"Thank you for everything." I smiled and hugged her.

"You're welcome. I text Stephan and let him know we were ready. He said to meet him at the exit doors down here. It'd be easier than the front." Alice informed me.

I followed Alice out the back exit that led behind the mall.

"Alice. What's going on?" I asked when I saw her husband there and not Stephan.

"We had to intervene for you and the baby's safety. Emmett did want anything to happen to you two." Alice said sternly.

"Bella, I'm a US Marshall. I'm going to be taking you to a safe house." James smiled.

"No, no. Y-You can't, Garrett is a benefactor in many of them in Texas and knows where they're at because he donated all the homes." I was panicking.

"Calm down. We're going to be driving for a while. We'll be safe. Trust me. That's why Alice had you buy all these clothes the stroller and the pack and play. It's all new and Garrett can't put trackers on them. As for you and Alice, you've got to change your clothes and you've got to ditch everything from cell phone, purse and jewelry." James smiled sadly at me.

I broke down in tears. "He's changed. You don't understand." I sobbed.

"Bella, he hasn't. It's just because you're pregnant and we believe he's behind his sister in laws illness." James shook his head. "Hop in and we'll go to the next stop. We have to be quick though. He's got the best trackers on you."

I hopped in and we were off.

Crying silently the entire way.

"Bella, come on. We need to get inside and change and then we're off again. James is getting us food. Put your jewelry in here and we'll drop it in a mailbox. He'll get it back." Alice smiled sadly and I just nodded.

James was standing by an older RV now.

"Our contacts gave us a better way to travel." He smiled. "Let's go."

We'd been on the road for a while when I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella. Breathe." Alice instructed.

"Emmett, Rose! He's going to hurt them." I cried.

"No, no. They have no idea that you're gone. It'll be a total surprise to them. Same goes for Sam. You won't be seeing them for quite some time though. You'll be stuck with Alice and I for a little while." James smirked.

"My family won't be there for the birth of my baby?" I asked.

"Probably not. I don't think we can get charges against Garrett that soon." James said sadly.

I just nodded and went to sit down.

The quietness was appreciated, but soon James spoke up again.

"Bella, in the back of the closet is a false door. If I tell you to go, GO! I have a feeling that Garrett is going to pull out all the stops on this one and have possible road blocks. Alice is in the bathroom donning her new look as we speak." He smirked.

"Do you approve?" Alice walked out and she was a long haired, rich caramel color haired woman.

"Wow! What are you going to tell them about the baby things?" I asked.

"That we're expecting of course and since we're traveling, we want to be prepared." James shrugged. They really had thought this entire thing through.

I nodded and took a deep breath, hoping like hell they were right.

AN:

So…

What do you think?

Alice and James… Thinking ahead…

What will Garrett do now?

He holds the key to everyone's future.

Will Garrett get what's coming to him?

Up next… Garrett's wrath and Bella's nightmares.

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 10

I'd fallen asleep sometime while we were driving, I was having vivid nightmares about Garrett finding us and slowly killing Alice and James and then beating me until I lost the baby, then after I'd suffered a miscarriage and had to endure that pain, he'd beaten me to near death, never calling help for me. Just making me comfortable enough with pain pills until I was almost healed and then he'd beat me all over again. The last thing I remember before waking up to Alice comforting me was Garrett telling me I had to watch my family and Sam die before he'd kill me.

"Bella, Bella wake up. It's OK. You're safe with us, so far so good." Alice soothed.

"I just had the most horrible nightmare." I cried into her shoulder.

"We're going to…" Alice was saying before James cut her off.

"Bella hide, Alice bed!" James shouted. "There's a roadblock ahead. Bella, it'll be fine." James looked at us through the rearview mirror.

Alice helped me into the closet, it had a little bench to sit on and then I heard Alice sliding the clothes into place and turning on the TV, the van slowing to a stop.

Breathing slowly as to not stress myself out, I waited.

"Hey officer, how can I help you?" James asked.

"We're looking for a pregnant woman who's in danger. She's a high risk pregnancy and her husband is worried sick. She didn't come home from a shopping trip today. Vanished clear out of the mall, professionals, there wasn't even any video footage." The cop rambled.

"Yeah, I've heard about those crazy people who take pregnant women. They steal their babies and then kill the women. I'll have to keep an extra close eye on my wife. We just found out we're expecting." James replied.

"Do you mind if I take a quick look? Out of state tags and all." The cop asked.

"Sure." I heard James unbuckle and must have gotten out of his seat. "My wife is sleeping in here." James slid the bedroom door open. "Mary, are you awake?" James whispered.

"I am now." I heard Alice 'yawn'.

"They're looking for a kidnapped pregnant woman." James relayed the information to her.

"Oh no!" Alice was moving on the bed.

"I'll just need to see both your ID's." I heard them all walk towards the front. "I've just got to run these and I'll be back."

"Can my wife go back to sleep? She's not feeling well." I heard James ask.

"Yeah, that should be fine. I've got your ID's Mr. Brooks."

Alice came back and slid the curtain shut, turning on the TV. "Just a little bit longer." She whispered.

I didn't reply, I just kept breathing.

After what seemed like FOREVER, I heard the cop telling them it all checked out, they were free to go. James thanked him and wished them luck in the capture.

We drove for a little while before we pulled off, I was still in the closet, not daring to move or speak.

A few minutes later the door opens and Alice clicks on the light and hands me a note, it read;

 _Bella,_

 _James needs to do a quick sweep, make sure the cop didn't leave any bugs behind._

 _We know how sneaky Garrett can be_.

I nodded and just sat there.

"Babe, think you can drive for a while." James asked Alice while he flushed the toilet and turned on some music. "I'm beat." He sighed.

"Yeah. Get some rest." Alice assured.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, so don't drive all crazy babe." James shouted back and turned on the water. I assume he started his sweep.

About ten minutes later, James turns off the shower and walks in front of me hold a button like object, holding his finger over his lips. I was trying to hold in my sobs.

"Mary, I think I need some Pepto, those tacos didn't agree with me. Can you stop at the next store?" he yelled from in front of me.

"Will do!" she yelled back.

James kept his finger in front of his lips and I nodded, sitting as still as possible, tears running down my cheeks.

I felt the RV being turned off and looked up to James like a deer in headlights.

"Hunter sweetie, are you awake?" Alice asked James, knowing he had a bug.

"Yeah, yeah. What's up?" he asked.

"We're at the store. Want me to run in?" she asked.

"No, I think I'll use their bathroom too, save you from the fallout." He chuckled and Alice busted out laughing.

"Oh, that's nothing you haven't left me before!" she yelled after him.

"OK. It's safe now. You OK?" she asked and I was gasping for air.

"Bella, come lay down. You're going to make yourself sick." Alice helped me up and over to the bed, I was shaking so bad.

The door opened to the RV and I yelped.

"Shhh… It's just James." She rubbed my back.

"We're all good ladies. I dropped it in an elderly person's car." James assured.

"You ready to go?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, please!" I begged.

I dozed on and off, always having the same nightmare.

Alice had cooked a few things for us, but James was grumbling about real food.

"We're almost there Jay, chill out. Bella, we're in Iowa. It's where the safe house is, our own personal safe house. NOT owned by anyone, not even the bank. My grandparents gave it to me and I kept it in their name since it was paid off." Alice smiled.

"Are you sure we're safe?" I asked, totally freaked out.

"Yes. And we'll know when Garrett makes a move, we've got a lot of people watching him and your family, Bella." James assured me.

 **GPOV**

"Where the FUCK did she go?" I yelled at Stephan as I punched his face over and over, once I returned home.

"I don't know! She was shopping with that lady and she said they'd text me when they needed me. I sat at the entrance and waited, they never came out." Stephan cried.

"You're done!" I yelled before I snapped his neck.

I called a meeting with all my men and wanted them everywhere, shelters, police stations and I gave them a picture of Alice from my surveillance cameras at the house.

I called my men in Seattle to follow Emmett and his family, as well as Sam.

"If he even says her name I want to know! If he takes any trips outside of the scheduled football trips, I want to FUCKING know!" I screamed.

"Jasper, I need you and Peter to go to Seattle. I want you two overseeing this, one on Sam and the other checking out any other leads on this Alice and her husband." I snarled.

"Sorry Garrett, I can't. Laurie is really sick and we're still mourning our child." Jasper thought I'd have sympathy.

"I don't give a fuck! Hire a nurse! My wife is missing and she's still fucking pregnant." I was in his face.

"You're a heartless bastard." Jasper shook his head. "If anyone should understand it should be you."

Walking out of the room I threw my hands in the air and said "That's where you're wrong. My child is still alive." And walked to my bar, I needed a drink.

Calling my buddy Dave at the police department I told him I wanted road blocks everywhere and anyone who looked suspicious was to get bugged, no matter what.

"Will do Garrett. What do you want us to do when we find her?" Now that was my kind of man. 'WHEN we find her, not IF we find her.' He was a smart man.

"Detain them all. I'll get there and handle it. That bitch won't ever leave me again, unless it's by my hand." I informed him.

"How can you stand to be tied down, man? I just fuck them and leave them. I can't stand when they get clingy." He'd sighed over the phone.

"You've got to show them who's boss. When we catch her, I'll let you watch." I chuckled darkly.

"I'll get to learn from the master. I'd love to see you put her in line for fucking you over after everything you've done for her."

"Oh she'll pay Dave, she'll pay." I laughed. "Look, I've got to go. I need all this done ASAP." I reminded him.

"Already done man. Text all my men while on the phone." He informed me.

"Thanks Dave. I need you on my official crew."

He declined and said he served me better in his current position, to have a man on the inside.

I agreed and said he's due for a raise.

He didn't argue.

I went about searching video feed from the mall, I found them before they went into the store with the strollers and shit. She and Alice didn't have any bags, but Bella looked happy. Like when she left, no signs of distress. She had to have been taken against her own will. Right then there was a knock at my door and a delivery guy was there.

"I was told to deliver this to you." He handed me a package.

"Who told you and where?" I had him slammed against the door.

"Some generic looking white guy. He was 5'8" or so, black hair and dressed in a designer suit." The guy stuttered.

"Don't move." I told him as I opened the package. I dumped the contents into my hand. It was Bella's phone and wedding ring. "FUCK!" I yelled as I threw the phone and it shattered.

I handed the guy a $100 bill and thanked him.

"PETER!" I yelled.

"What's up Gar?" he asked. "What the fuck happened here?" he asked.

"That is Bella's cell phone and these are her rings. She's got absolutely no trackers on her now." I scowled.

"Not true brother dear, remember when she left the first time and we got her back? I placed one under her skin. But she has to be gone 24 hours before it activates." He shrugged.

"Nice work brother, it should be activating in a few hours then. We'll get those fuckers who took her." I sneered. "Have my jet ready."

 **BPOV**

I couldn't sleep, even in the house fully equipped with security.

Alice was leaving for a week to get back to Texas. She was playing the part of being beat up, from the kidnappers, she'd call Garrett and tell them what happened.

I was also a nervous because they had found a tracking device in my skin after we'd arrived. James said he had to remove it. It hurt like hell, but he got it out. It was in my shoulder, luckily it wasn't too deep. Then he drove Alice into town to catch a cab to the airport and she'd dispose of the chip once at the airport.

I locked myself in the safe room the entire time he was gone.

James came back a few hours later, no doubt making sure he wasn't followed, but he also brought home some wonderful food from the local diner. If I wasn't pregnant, I think I still would have gobbled down the meatloaf sandwich, extra-large fries and vanilla milkshake he brought me.

"Wow! You're hungry." He smiled.

"I didn't think I was that hungry." I blushed.

"You're eating for two! And you haven't really eaten good the past couple of days." James assured me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I feel a little safer too, I think that helps."

"I'm glad I don't make you nervous." He observed.

"A little, but the fact that you're not built like him or yelling helps." I shrugged.

"I don't plan on yelling, unless it's to tell you to run, and it'll be for your own good. Here's an extra set of keys to the RV. It's parked a few blocks over, you'd just need to run down the street to your right. Push the button with a lock to unlock it. No need for keys. The windows are bullet proof as well as the vehicle itself. It's got a full tank of gas; you just drive straight to the interstate, when you feel you've gone far enough, call Alice and let her know what's going on. There's several disposable phones in there, all programmed with mom and dad. You can guess who's who." He cautioned.

"You're scaring me." I choked.

"Don't be scared. This is worst case scenario." He assured.

I nodded in understanding and excused myself for a shower and bed.

Being almost six months pregnant, I was finding it difficult to get comfortable. I tossed and turned most of the night. I was thinking about my brother and Rose, Alice and mostly Sam. Sam was never going to love me again, especially carrying another man's child. And who's to say I'll even get to see him again. If they can't take Garrett down, I'll be on the run forever.

Waking after a few hours of sleep, I noticed it was morning. I headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh good, you're awake." James looked up from the paper. "Alice said everything went smooth and Garrett bought her story about being kidnapped. Sent a guy named Jasper to check out her story. He asked where I was and she told him I was at an artist's retreat, with no phones or internet and because that's MY listed profession, he believed her and there's no way for him to check it out. It's at a secret location that Alice doesn't even know." He chuckled.

"I-I'm surprised he believed it."

"Well you can Google it, it does exist." He shrugged.

"Any word on Emmett? Sam?" I looked at him hopeful and he just shook his head. "It's too risky." He looked at me sadly.

 **APOV**

"Garrett! Thank goodness!" I was crying, had to perfect the act.

"Alice, slow down. I can't understand you." He snapped. "Alice, hey. Are you OK? Where's your husband?" He tried to be sincere to calm me down, but I could tell he was boiling by the tone of his voice.

"He's away for the next month." I hiccupped.

"What? Where?" I was agitated.

"Some retreat for artists. No internet, no phones." I kept crying.

"Alice, calm the fuck down. Where's Bella?" He asked firmly and I broke down.

"She-she was taken by some men in a van. We were twisted around and didn't realize we went out the wrong door. They put a black hood over my head, Bella was yelling and screaming that you'd find her. She sounded so scared Garrett." I was full on sobbing now.

"Shit! Why did they let you go?" I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"I-I don't know. They had me separated from Bella. We drove around for a while and then I was shoved out in a dark alley, they punched me a few times and told me to wait to take off the hood, if I didn't the person watching me would shoot me. They shoved me to the ground and I waited for what felt like forever before I got up. I'm back at the hotel, but I'm leaving for Seattle on the next flight. I can't stay." I cried.

"I'll have my personal jet take you Alice." Garrett announced.

"No, I already have an open ended ticket, I'm calling to cash it in. Keep me informed please." I tried to slow down my crying.

"Do you need a ride to the airport or to your house once you land?" I've got Uber coming here and I'll probably just call Rose to come get me. SHIT! Have you told Emmett yet? He's going to lose it!" I started crying harder.

"Fuck! No, I didn't even think about them. Sorry, I'm a selfish bastard. I'll give them a call. And I'll keep you informed Alice. Thank you." He sighed and hung up.

I did a happy dance and then called the newspaper of the town we were staying at in Iowa and put an ad in the newspaper letting James know all was well, in our own little code.

I packed my stuff and headed home.

Knowing Garrett would have people in Seattle AND watching Rose and Emmett, and possibly me now. I'd have to be careful when I left for Iowa again.

AN:

They ALL wanted to talk.

ENJOY…

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 11

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 11

 **BPOV**

James got some sort of code from Alice saying everything was OK.

I still wasn't convinced, we were talking about Garrett after all and he's a resourceful fucker.

"I'm still not convinced." I shook my head as James filled me in.

"It'll be fine." He assured me. "We got rid of the tracker and Alice I'm sure did a great acting job."

"When he's dead, I'll believe it." Right as I spoke the phone rang and I jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Relax, it's just my guys checking in." James made a stop gesture with his hand.

As he was talking I could see the look go from pissed to concerned.

"OK. Thanks. We'll get on it." James said before snapping the phone shut and smashing it.

"What's wrong?" I was starting to panic.

"Your tracker must have been active. Garrett's private plane has a destination of Iowa." James looked at me sadly.

I started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, we've got this." He assured me. "We'll have to change our appearances and I'll let Ali know we're headed to the next safe house."

"OK" I nodded trying not to freak out.

Another ring, of another phone had me screaming and going into full on panic mode.

"Calm down, this is Alice." I took several calming breathes and sat on the couch rocking back and forth.

"What's up?" James asked. I heard him curse a few times, then told her we'd wait until the late night, if we weren't here, she was to go to the closest Taco Bell. I'm guessing that's another code word for them.

"OK. She said she'd be here in about 5 hours. If so that should be enough time to head out and get to Florida." James sighed. "Now for our appearance."

"Sorry I don't have the proper skills for this." He smiled as he cut my hair. "At least you can do the dye job." He shrugged.

James had taken my long hair and cut it into a short bob, handing me a couple boxes of blond hair coloring. Sorry, this is all they had, besides black and that's too close for you. But not for me." He tossed his box in the air catching it with ease. "Go ahead and do yours and shower. Dress in something comfortable, we've got a long ride again." After two hours, my hair was as blond as it was going to get. I looked like a stung out junkie. James did his hair next, while he was showering, I once again locked myself in the safe room.

"Bella." James spoke into the hidden intercom system. "I'm going to the RV and make sure it's safe."

"OK." I whispered, afraid if I talked out loud Garrett would hear me.

I was in the room for about an hour before I saw James and Alice running up the stairs.

"Bella, come on. We've got to go. NOW!" James shouted and I froze.

"Shit." James mumbled. Picking me up he carried me as I fought against him.

"Bella, you've got to stop." Alice caressed my hand and I recoiled from her touch.

"James, we're going to have to sedate her." Alice stated.

"We've got to do something; she'll wake up the entire fucking town at this rate." James stressed.

James stopped and sat on the ground, still cradling me tight and I felt a prick in my arm and then nothingness.

I awoke later screaming.

"Shhhh… It's OK Bella." Alice was talking softly.

"Where am I?" I asked confused. This wasn't the RV.

"We had to ditch the RV, Garrett obviously has people in his pocket. We picked up the Escalade from a trusted source in Illinois." She assured me.

 **GPOV**

"FUCK! How did we miss her?" I screamed.

"No one saw them leave. The RV was found at the Illinois border." Peter said into the phone.

"Who is she with?" I demanded.

"No one knows. We didn't see anyone leave the house, nor did we see an RV at the house. It's as if she just vanished." Peter sounded dumbfounded.

"Pete, she's too fucking stupid to just disappear. I want your guys all with eyes on Seattle. Then I want the best computer tech you have going through all the footage to see where she could have gone!" I demanded.

"You got it bro." he sighed and hung up.

I paced around my office, so fucking pissed off.

Picking up my phone I called my pilot and told him too ready for a flight to Seattle. Screw being subtle, I was going to find that bitch and she'd sorry this time. She'd never leave again, that's if she fucking lived.

Arriving in Seattle I have my driver go straight to Emmett's house.

"Garrett, what nice surprise. Where's Bella?" Emmett answered the door.

"Why don't you fucking tell me!" I slammed him against the door.

"What's going on?" Rose ran towards us and glared at me.

"I'm trying to find out where the fuck my wife went! I know he knows." I screamed in Emmett's face.

"What do you mean where Bella went?" Rose was in a panic.

"She's been gone! She didn't contact you?" I still had Emmett pinned.

"No man. You've got my phone's tapped, people watching me and my house. You'd fuck up my career. Why would I risk that?" I questioned. "I love my sister, but she's not dumb enough to put us in danger."

"I don't know about that." I laughed ruefully. "What about that loser, Sam?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him. After you showed up on your honeymoon, he pretty much keeps to himself." Emmett shrugged. I let him go and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Look, I've checked your phones, of course. But it doesn't mean you didn't buy disposable ones to contact her outside your home." I snapped.

"She wouldn't just have left." Emmett assured me.

"I don't know about that! She's got to have someone helping her."

"Just keep us informed." Emmett begged.

"If she's left on her own accord, she won't be so lucky when I find her." I said through clenched teeth.

Emmett had me slammed against the wall. "You touch her again and you _will_ answer to me!" he spat in my face.

I laughed at him. "Don't ever threaten me again. I will ruin you." I smiled and shoved him off me. "I own your sister and you. Don't forget that." I reminded him.

"Get out of my house!" Rose screamed. Laughing I walked to my car, next stop Sam's.

Knocking on Sam's door I was smiling like the Cheshire cat when he opens the door with large eyes, but stoic.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"To know where Bella is." I said smoothly.

"I don't know! She made her choice very clear when you two showed up here last time." He frowned.

"So you're not interested in her?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Like I said, she made her choice very clear, she's having your baby and loves you. There's nothing left between us." He shook his head.

"Very well. And by the way, she's been kidnapped." I smirked.

The next thing I knew he had me pinned to the door and was punching the shit out of me, I knew the fucker was strong, but damn.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled and shoved him.

"Who the fuck took her?" he was in my face again.

"If I knew would I be here with your sorry ass?"

"If she's harmed in _any_ way, I'm coming after you!" he shoved me out his door.

I smiled all the way to my car, just so the fucker could see. But I was seething on the inside, if he still had feelings for her, I knew she still had feelings for him.

 **BPOV**

Being in Florida and being pregnant were not something I would've ever put together.

We've been here about six weeks, I'm at the end of my second trimester and the heat is making me moody.

Alice has had to go back to Seattle a few times, as has James. I was left by myself for the first time last week and couldn't eat anything. I was a nervous wreck. Upon coming back Alice and James informed me of their crazy plan.

"Bella, we're bringing you back to Seattle with us." They simply told me.

"No, no, no… He'll find me for sure. I'm surprised he hasn't found me yet." I was pacing and felt sick.

"Look, I've met with Rose several times and let them know you're OK. But if you truly want away from him, we're going to have to proceed with lawyers." Alice informed me.

"Why can't I stay in hiding?" I begged.

"What happens when you have the baby? If he catches you, you probably won't survive. Do you want him raising your daughter?" James questioned.

"No! Of course not." I stated firmly.

"Then we need to move on. Angela is already drawing up papers for divorce and sole custody of the baby. Her husband has been looking into his financials and has found quite a few questionable things. If we can coordinate all this at once, we can get him. But it requires you in Seattle. I'm sure he's suspicious of us going away all the time." James said.

"You're right, how do we do this then?" I sighed.

They filled me in on the plan.

We'd be 'sneaking' me back into Seattle and into their house. I'd stay there while the divorce was proceeding. I'd be able to meet with Angela because she was already friends with Alice. I might be able to even see Rose occasionally. I was happy about that fact; sad I couldn't justify my brother over though.

We took our time driving back to Seattle.

In Wyoming we'd got a new RV, this one was top of the line. James thanked his connection and after he'd showed them around it, they waited for him to leave before coming to get me.

"James has swept it, it's OK. No bugs and this safe room is a little bigger and sound proof. There's a speaker in there for us to talk to each other, should the need arise. Thankfully we've got an RV pad behind our gate at our home, so we'll drive there and after I've made sure everything is OK, we'll come get you. You're in need of some good sleep." Alice rambled.

"Thank you. Can I sleep a little now?" I asked feeling drained.

"Yes, we've still got a while." She smiled at me before showing me the room.

I kicked off my shoes and snuggled in the bed, hoping the road would lull me to sleep.

I awoke to the smell of food a little while later and walked out to see Alice cooking on the small stove.

James pulled over so we could all eat and discuss what would happen once we arrived.

"Angela will be over to have tea with Alice the day after we arrive. Of course we'll check and make sure she hasn't been bugged and then she'll talk to you about the divorce papers; you'll sign them and Garrett will have them the next day." James nodded.

"So it'll happen that fast?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Now at that time, we'll have had a restraining order on him as well. So you're free to show your face if you'd like. We'll have police presence 24/7." James assured.

"I think I'd still like to lay low. I know Garrett."

"You'll have to face him in court, of course. But you'll have plenty of people surrounding you then. We'll also get Emmett and Rose up to date on all of this so they'll know to be there for you." Alice smiled.

"You can't! If he finds out…" I was protesting.

"Trust me. We have our ways without endangering them. We're being watched too, so we've got to be careful as well." James informed me.

"How are you going to get me inside your house if you're being watched too?" I was starting to panic.

"My guys have got the sides and back covered. We're backed up against the forest, Garrett's men are in a house down the street. Garrett bought the house, Ben found out. We only live a few blocks over from Emmett and Rose." James smiled, knowing that would bring me some comfort.

About 7 hours later Alice tells me it's time. Meaning I need to go into the safe room in case Garrett's got people watching for us. Taking my water, I pee real fast and then go to the safe 'room'. It's more of a nook and I can just fit. Thankfully it was bigger than the other room so I could at least stretch out my legs.

Realizing I must have zoned out, I jump when the speaker crackles to life. It's Alice telling me everything is OK. I don't respond, I open the door timidly before stepping out.

"Everything is safe." She assured me before leading me to my bedroom. "We don't have a safe room in here, but our closet has an area for storage and the door is hidden by clothes. If worse comes too worse, you go for that. We do have a top of the line security system and the monitors are here." She showed me Jasper's library/office and the row of monitors.

Two days later found Angela having 'tea' with Alice.

Ben had hired a P.I. to follow Garrett and currently Angela was showing us the pictures. Plus, she'd told me they had a witness against Garrett as well.

"A witness for what?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm guessing they're willing to testify for protection. It must be bad." She grimaced.

"Bella, since you've got a little different look, we might need your help to draw Garrett out. It'd take a little while for them to realize it was you, maybe." Alice suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" I was shaking.

"Well, you're due for a check-up. So a trip to the doctor. We'll sneak you into town, drop you off at a bus station and from there you'll take a 'cab', which will be one of James' friends and they'll drive you to the doctors. From there you'll go back to your hotel. We'll already have a guard stationed in the room next door, we'll have cameras in the room, minus the bathroom of course and they'll have sound and infrared to detect anything unusual." She filled me in.

"I – I don't know if I can do that." I shook my head.

"You'll never be alone. There will be officers everywhere, even in the doctor's office." Alice assured.

"OK. I need him out of my life." I nodded, even with dread filling my belly.

"We'll get the appointment set up, under a fake name and then get everything set." Angela smiled.

Why did I have this horrible feeling something bad was going to happen.

AN:

Pretty calm chapter…

This one is almost finished…

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 12

I was dreading this trip to the doctors today.

Alice and James assured me that all bases were covered. James friend was there to pick me up in the 'cab' to take me to my doctor's appointment and back to the hotel, which I was registered under the wonderfully fake name of Annie Wilkes. Alice thought it'd help give me strength and courage to take down Garrett. I told her she had a sick sense of humor.

She fixed James' chopped haircut, leaving the dye job. "It adds to the 'Are you or aren't you Bella?'" mystique. She'd replied when I'd asked about going back to my normal hair color.

Waddling into the doctor's office I truly looked like a pregnant strung out drug addict. I hadn't been sleeping or eating well so I had dark circles under my eyes and was underweight.

I walked in feeling like all eyes were on me, and not being in public a lot lately I was a nervous wreck.

"Ms. Wilkes?" the nurse called.

"That's me." I stood.

"Right this way." She smiled.

I was led back to a room and had all the regular stuff done.

Everything was OK, but I was underweight, my baby girl was growing fine and everything was on schedule for a normal delivery.

"Ms. Wilkes I'd like to get your previous records to compare them, just to be sure." The doctor said.

"Oh, um. I'm kind of going through a nasty divorce and my soon to be ex-husband doesn't know where I'm at and I'd like to keep it that way." I shrugged.

"Oh, OK. I completely understand. If anything changes before your delivery, let me know. And if you need anything at any time because he's found you. Call. I've been there." She squeezed my hand and placed her card in my hand after writing her personal number on there for me. "Take care."

I smiled a watery smile and walked out, heading back to the cab.

"Back to the hotel ma'am?" the 'cabbie' asked.

"Yes please."

Arriving at the hotel I thank the driver and get out, heading into the building before hearing my name and freezing in fear.

"Bella!" "Bella!" "Bella, Stop!"

I'm frozen, I can't move and I feel like I'm going to start hyperventilating.

The touch on my shoulder sends me jumping in the air and people looking at me like I'm even crazier.

"Your hair?" Sam says in disbelief.

As he engulfs me in a hug and I start sobbing.

"Why? How are you here? Where is he?" Sam pushes me away to arm's length.

"I escaped." I give a weak smile. "We must hurry inside." I grab his hand and pull him towards the elevators.

"Garrett was _just_ at my house a few days ago, God Bella I've missed you so damn much." Sam crashed his mouth to mine.

I pushed him away and scampered towards the nearest corner.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you." Sam shook his head.

"It's not that Sam. Garrett has done horrible, horrible things to me. I don't know if I'll be able to even except small tokens of affection like hugs, kisses or cuddling without that reaction." I shook my head from the corner as tears streamed down my face.

Sam walked toward me with his palms face up in a non-threatening way and I shook my head. "Stop Sam, please. Just don't come any closer. Please." I begged.

"Bella, I just want to help." He was crying now.

"I need you to go. I need to be alone. I can't do this Sam. I just can't. I'm sorry." I buried my head in my knees and cried.

"So, you've made your choice? He's your choice?" Sam spat angrily.

"No! I don't want him! I want me! I want MY daughter, he doesn't want her. I want a happy, healthy baby!" I screamed. "I've filed for divorce, I've filed for a restraining order, I've been in hiding for months. I had to come back here and hide in plain sight in order do those things! So, NO I don't choose him Sam! I choose US!" and I motioned to myself and my baby.

"I thought I'd be a part of that Bella. I thought we'd be a family." Sam whispered.

"Not right now Sam. I haven't got it in me. Garrett took that away. I wouldn't be able to turn my back on you or anything. I don't know if I'll ever be ready." I let out a shaky breath.

"Then this is good-bye." Sam turned and walked towards the door.

Right as he opened the door I heard a crash and grunting.

I got up and saw Peter and Jasper tag teaming Sam and saw Garrett standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face holding a manila envelope.

"You think you can serve me with divorce papers and restraining orders and then shack up with this sorry motherfucker?" Garrett laughed and then kicked Sam hard.

"I wasn't with him. He saw me and followed me up here. I was making him leave. I promise." I was crying.

"I don't believe anything that comes out of your lying mouth." Garrett snarled.

I was looking around for my backed up, panicking because no one was coming.

"Your babysitters have been taken care of if that's what you're looking for." He laughed as I crumbled to the floor.

I reached for my phone and hoped I pushed the right buttons so Alice and James would know I was in trouble and the new tracker in the watch worked.

"Let's go bitch. You've got some paybacks. Jasper, pull her ass up but don't cause a fucking scene." Garrett sighed.

As soon as we were in Garrett's limo he slaps me across the face.

"Who the fuck helped you get away?" he growled.

"No one. It was just the abuse center. I went into hiding and moved around. I didn't tell anyone, then filed the divorce and restraining papers so I could have my baby safely." I cried.

"Well guess what? You're not having a baby." He whispered in my ear. "When we get to the place I've rented on the outskirts of town, I'll show you who's in charge and if I decide to let you live, it'll be painful and in solitude. You won't contact anyone. You'll be under my complete control 24/7." He grabbed my face and kissed my lips.

I pulled away and looked out the window with my hands on my belly, praying Alice and James got my call.

 **SPOV**

I stayed down until they left, I didn't want them to cause any more harm to Bella.

I could hear how frightened she truly was once Garrett entered the room. Her entire demeanor changed, her body went rigid and she looked like a frightened mouse caught in a corner, even worse than earlier when we were arguing. I truly felt bad for what I did to her now and would stay away until she was ready, if she ever ready for me to come back into her life.

When I was sure they left, I jumped up to only be stopped by a guy as big as me with a bloody nose.

"Where is she?" he snapped.

"He took her." I said frantically. "I've got to get to Emmett."

He shook his head and took out a note pad. _This place has probably been bugged, Emmett's IS bugged, always has been_ _ **. We'll take care of letting him know as well as the people who helped her. Garrett's men slipped stuff in some of our food and the ones who didn't eat, like me I came to check on her once my partner said he was feeling sick. I got sucker punched and then they gave me a shot of something in the neck. He's a slick motherfucker.**_ He wrote out and I nodded I gave him my number to keep me informed.

 **APOV**

"SHIT!" I yelled as I ran through the house towards James yelling.

"Ali, what's up hun?" James asked as I ran like a crazy person through our house like a crazy person.

"Bella! It's Bella! Garrett has her." I was panting and crying.

"What!" James was up and over to me in a heartbeat.

He took the phone and saw the 911 Bella could get out.

"Here's the GPS, he didn't sweep her for bugs yet, so we need to go now!" I was pulling James.

"Let me get my shoes woman!" he looked at his socked feet and smirked.

"I'll get the car ready and call reinforcement's, we'll need them." I informed him.

We sped off in the direction of the beep and that had me worried because it was in the middle of nowhere, so we were going to have to park quite a bit away and go in on foot, hoping we made it on time. Luckily, we had paramedics waiting for us on the outskirts of town because of Bella's pregnancy.

"OK guys, this is where we walk from. Split up and stay low. I'm sure Garrett has this place rigged and cameras everywhere. His only 'concern' is supposedly Bella. He doesn't care what happens to the baby, let's be clear about that and I'm sure he doesn't care about anyone else with him, which we believe to be his brothers Jasper and Peter." James spoke to everyone. "Watch yourselves." And then he motioned for everyone to move out.

When we reached the outside of the house all I saw were the two brothers, Garrett and Bella nowhere in sight.

"OK. Sit in wait guys, we can't see Bella or Garrett, just the two brothers and I don't want to spook anyone and risk Bella and the baby. Radio silence unless you see Bella." James commanded.

We waited for a few hours until we heard screams.

"James?" I looked at him.

"Everyone on the count of three." James motioned.

 **BPOV**

Garrett pulled me up the stairs by right arm and I swore I heard a pop, not to mention my legs and back taking the beating, it hurt so bad.

"For once you listened and didn't scream." Garrett grinned wickedly.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction anymore." I replied.

"Oh, you're going to be mouthy instead?" he backhanded me once we were in what I'm guessing was the master bedroom.

"Why do you want me so bad? Just sign the papers and let me go!" I yelled at him.

"You're mine Bella. I told you that from the beginning, you'll always be mine. No one else will ever have you. I know you love Sam and he loves you, but you will not raise this child with anyone else, if it survives what I have in store for you." He threw me on the bed and ripped off my clothes.

"Get off me Garrett! You have no right!" I squirmed and kicked.

"Oh, I have every right! You're my wife and if I want to have sex with you, I will." He pulled down his pants and started pounding into me roughly and it hurt even worse when he started to choke me. I started clawing at his arms and trying to kick my feet. I got his face good and he finally let go of my neck and punched me in my stomach, which felt a hundred times worse. I screamed out in pain and felt ripples of pain.

"Stop Garrett Stop! You're hurting me!" I cried.

"I don't fucking care! If this baby dies, then we can get started on our boy! I got rid of Jasper's son easy enough." He laughed.

"I will never have another child with you. I'd rather die!" I cried.

"That can be arranged too if you try anything like this again." He rubbed his gun against my stomach before laying it beside us as he continued pounding into me and out his hands around my neck again.

I starting grabbing at the covers trying to breathe and I realized I'd grabbed the gun.

I panicked for a second, before picking it up and just blinding shooting it.

"What the fuck woman?" Garrett yelled and tried to stand as the door burst opened.

I sat on the bed in shock at all the blood and feeling the pain shoot through my body.

"James, get the ambulance here now! She's going into shock and she's losing blood." Alice shouted.

"Let her die! She deserves it!" Garrett screamed. "She shot me!"

James punched him in the face. "Shut up asshole!"

The paramedics rushed in and started treating me, rushing me to the hospital.

"Bella thank goodness you're OK." It was Alice's voice.

"What happened?" I looked around.

"You went into labor sweetie. They had to do an emergency C-section. It's going to be touch and go. The doctor said you need to rest too, there's been damage to your throat, stomach, and your face." Alice squeezed my hand. "But there's someone here to see you." She said hopefully.

"I don't want to see Sam." I stated clearly.

"No, not Sam." She walked out the door and in walked Emmett and Rose, tears started falling down my face.

"I'm so fucking proud of you for shooting that asshole." Emmett boomed and I jumped as they walked through the door.

"Emmett. Shhh." Rose scolded him.

"I'm sorry sis." He started crying as he walked towards the bed.

"Ju-just please don't touch me Em." I begged and cried. He nodded. "Is Garrett dead?" I pleaded.

"No." Emmett shook his head sadly and I started panicking.

"Bella, calm down. You can't get upset. He wins if you do. He's going away for a very long time." Rose smiled at me.

"I need Alice." I was crying heavily now.

"Of course, we'll be back tomorrow. Get some rest." Rose assured me.

Alice walked in a few moments later and wrapped me tightly in a hug.

"It's going to be OK Bella." Alice rocked me slowly back and forth.

"No, not while he's alive. I'll never be safe. He'll find a way out. He's got money Alice, I know he will. I have to get out of here." I insisted.

"Bella, you can't go anywhere. Your daughter is in no shape to travel and won't be for quite a while." Alice reminded me.

"Don't you have doctors who can help us?"

"Not like this, not outside of a hospital." Alice shook her head sadly.

"This isn't fair! He always wins Alice, always! What if he wants to see Holland?" I cried.

"As of right now, James has given orders Garrett is not allowed anywhere near either of you." Alice held me tightly as I cried.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew it was morning and I was being awoke by a smiling Rose.

"Just peeked in on Holland. She's so tiny Bella." Rose kissed my cheek as she set down some fresh flowers.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He had some things to do today and thought it better to stay away. He also wanted me to ask if you'd feel comfortable staying with us or if you'd rather have a place of your own." Rose inquired.

I blew out a breath and picked at my blanket. I really didn't know, I was afraid to stay in Seattle, knowing he'd always find me here, yet I wanted, needed my family. Also, another part of me wanted to start over.

"I'm not sure yet. I've got a few days before I can leave the hospital and Holland will be in here a month or more, so I've got time. I might just stay in a hotel by the hospital for now." I shrugged.

"Bella…" she tried to argue, but then stopped when she saw the look on my face.

The room was too quiet and I was getting ready to ask her a question when alarms were sounding and tons of commotion was going on in the corridor.

"Ma'am we've got to lock down this area, I hope you don't have anywhere to be for a while." An orderly opened the door and spoke to Rose.

"No, I'm here for the day." She smiled.

"Also, your guard had to attend to a situation, I'll be right outside should you need anything." He smiled at us and it sent me into a panic.

"Rose, that's Garrett, it's his doing. He's escaped! He's going after Holland. He knows, he knows!" I started screaming and trying to jump out of bed.

"Bella, calm down. You're going to tear out your stitches." Rose was trying to hold me down, I was in flight mode though. I needed to get to my baby. Rose was pushing the nurses button.

"Yes ma'am?" the nurse came running in.

"She's fighting me, she's trying to get to NICU, to her baby. She's freaking out. Can you give her a sedative or something?"

"I'll be right back." The nurse murmured.

I was awoken later in the evening by James and Alice.

AN:

Nice long chapter!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Reviews=Love


	13. Chapter 13

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 13

Alice and James were standing there with stoic looks on their faces.

"Oh, my gosh, it's my baby. Just tell me." I was crying.

"No, no. Holland is fine. He didn't get to her. He thinks you miscarried anyway; it's all good on that end." Alice beamed.

"What? Who told him that?"

"No one. He was proud of himself for ruining you for any other man and for making you lose the one and only child you'd ever have." She shrugged. "We didn't set him straight."

"Alice, thank you!" I hugged her. "What were all the alarms going off and the lock down?"

"Your worries about Garrett are over. He's dead."

"Seriously? How?" I asked.

"Complications with a medication." She started.

"Complications? He wasn't allergic to anything." I stated.

"Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe it was the combination of drugs or something. Who knows. There will be an autopsy because of who he is and all the money you'll inherit."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're his wife. You get everything Bella. His brothers are in jail, they'll be heading back to Texas to face all kinds of charges, as will the wives, you'll have to testify against them, possibly."

"I'll have no problem doing that." I assured her.

She left me to rest and it was a fitful one. I kept dreaming of Garrett coming after me and Holland, the nurse gave me a pill to help me sleep and I got about three hours.

"Mrs. Whitlock." The nurse shook my arm and jumped.

"I'm sorry. We need to get you showered. There's someone we want to introduce you to." She smiled.

"I get to officially meet Holland today?" I smiled.

"Yes. The doctor thinks it'll be good for you both."

She helped me shower and dress and then wheeled me down to NICU.

Holland was so tiny and I started crying immediately. I was so pissed at Garrett for doing this to her/us. She'd been safe and healthy until he'd started punching me and raping me. I'd never be the same.

I got myself under control and sat in the chair next to her incubator.

"Just put your hands in side there once you've got the gloves on." The nurse smiled. "And talk to her."

I stroked her little legs and arms, her cheek, she cracked a smile or gas, was the nurses reply.

"Would you like to change her diaper" I- I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"You won't, just place the new diaper under her and undo the old diaper, you'll do fine." The nurse stood beside me as I changed my daughter's diaper with shaky hands and a tear stained face.

"See, you did great mom. And it's all recorded for you." She pointed to the window, Alice was standing there with her phone and crying too.

I whispered sweet goodbyes to my baby girl and Alice pushed me back to my room as I watched the video over and over.

"She's beautiful. I hope she looks like you." Alice pointed to the picture.

"Me too. I'll love her no matter what though."

I was released from the hospital.

In between visits to Holland and lawyer meetings I trying to decide where I wanted to live and after having dinner with Emmett and Rose one evening, my choice was clear. I needed to live on my own with Holland.

I loved my brother, but I couldn't even hug him. I knew it was killing him because it was killing me. I loved my brother; he helped me though so much in my life.

Talking it through with my therapist she agreed that a place of my own with top notch security would be best.

After Garrett's estate was settled, which took a couple of months I finally had more money than I knew what to do with, more homes and cars and a business I was supposed to run; but that was in Texas, I had no desire to be in Texas. I was going to meet with a business attorney about selling my shares in the business and donating between all the domestic violence shelters Garrett owned there; the ranch was already being made over into another shelter with three more houses to be built as well as gardens for fresh fruits and vegetables for the women to grow.

"Bella, I think you're making some great choices. How's Holland doing?" my therapist asked.

"She's doing great! Maybe another month and I can bring her home. So, I need to find a home." I laughed with my therapist.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet her. She's beautiful."

"She's finally out of the incubator. She's in a tiny crib, with a breathing tube, hopefully they'll be removing that in a couple of weeks. If she breaths good, that determines when she comes home."

"Have you heard from or seen Sam?" OUCH! Pulling out the big guns today.

"No. He does ask Emmett about me though and that relationship is rocky at best too. I can't be alone with my brother. I can't hug him and I can barely look him in the eye. I hate it." I started to cry.

"It'll take time Bella. Garrett and his brothers did horrible things to you. I'm glad his brothers are going away on other charges and you don't have to testify, their wife's testimony is enough and in return they'll get to walk away, although with nothing. Isn't, that right?" My therapist stated.

"Yes. And in a way, I feel sorry for them; they were abused too. They grew up in that lifestyle though, they knew no better, they thought that's how woman are supposed to be treated. In the end, Laurie was coming around and we were bonding over our pregnancies. She was sad that I was stuck in Garrett's clutches. She saw how cruel he was to me, but she couldn't see how cruel Jasper was to her. Is that crazy or what?" I asked.

"Sometimes people can't see how good or bad they really have things. But they seem to judge others. Try and put her and that part of your life behind you. You've got your family here and a beautiful little girl that need you to heal; right here." My therapist reminded me.

"You're right. I do. And a place to live to be found!" I stated.

I left that afternoon feeling a little lighter and with a fresh outlook on life, for now.

Calling Rose as I got into my Volvo XC90, one of the first things I bought myself after trading in Garrett's car he had here, I knew this was safe and would last Holland and I a long time.

"Bella! Hey, is everything OK?" she asked.

"Yes. Great. I had a productive day at therapy and I was hoping I could come by and speak with you. They're running tests on Holland so I won't have access for a few hours and this is important."

"Yeah, we have company. Is that OK?" She asked, and I knew that meant Sam.

"If he's OK, I'm OK." I took a deep breath, I'd have to see him some day. "See you in a few."

I pulled up to her house, seeing his truck already gone, I guess it wasn't ok. Sighing, I step out of the SUV and wipe a stay tear, I guess it still hurts knowing he thinks I still wanted Garrett over him. Shaking my head, I walk up to their house and knock.

Emmett answers the door and smiles, motioning me in.

"Hey sis." He smiles sadly. "I'll let you talk to Rose."

And to his surprise and mine, I launch myself at him and squeeze him with all my might. He doesn't hug me back, just holds his hands in the air and his body goes limp until he starts to cry.

"Oh Bells. I want to hug you back so bad." He cries.

"Gently Em, gently." I nod.

He slowly puts his arms around me and I'm on alert, Rose is there and I know she's recording this encounter. God Bless her.

I'm breathing heavy now and Emmett asks if he needs to stop. I shake my head no, worried if I talk, I'll back out.

After a few minutes I pull away, taking a big breath.

"Thank you." I smile to my brother and Rose.

"We're always here for you. You know that." They've both got tears in their eyes.

"Can we have a seat and talk?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go to the kitchen and get some coffee." Rose suggests.

"I just want to thank the both of you for all you've done to help me throughout this entire ordeal and I'm glad it's finally over, for the most part. The police did say that his death was suspicious, but I'm not a suspect. There was a high dose of morphine in his system and seeing as he wasn't on morphine, that's caused a concern." I sighed.

"Is that going to cause problems for you and Holland inheriting anything?" Emmett was angry, but not outwardly towards me.

"No. That's all been taken care of. I only have one last thing to take care of and that's to decide if I want to sell my shares of the corporations or keep them." I sighed.

"Bells. As much as you despised the man, you'd be crazy to sell the companies. You're set for life and think of all the good you can do to help all the other battered women." Rose encouraged.

"I know. That's what has me torn."

"Then it's settled sis. We'll go with you whenever you need us to or whatever. We're here for you." Emmett made sure I knew that.

"Thanks, and I appreciate that. Now, on to the next order of business. I found a place to live."

"So, you're going at it on your own?" Emmett looked sad.

"Yeah, I really need to do this for Holland and me. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll become a hermit inside your home and afraid of my own shadow." I shrugged.

"I understand." Rose reached over and squeezed my hand and smiled when I didn't pull away.

I told them all about the place I found, showing them pictures as well.

"Damn, that's gorgeous sis!" Emmett beamed.

"Yeah?" I loved his approval.

"Yeah and that fact that it's so close is even better." He smiled broadly.

"I of course paid cash, and they'll start redoing a few of the rooms for me and I'm having a safe room put in, top of the line security, fire, you name it, system, it'll be in there." I looked at them nervously wringing my hands.

"That's good. You need to feel safe. What about a security fence?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, that's going up too. Lights outside, I'll feel bad for the neighbors, there will be noise sensors too. They'll be on the windows, doors, everything, if anyone tries to break in. I spared nothing." I assured him.

"Good."

"I want to do your house to." I looked between him and Rose.

"Bells."

"Please." I begged.

"Ok. Fine. After football season, I don't want to forget it's being done and come home in the middle of the night and set it off." We all laughed.

"So, I thought you had company?" I asked.

"Oh… Uh, it was Sam. He- He didn't want to see you. Said it would hurt too much." Rose smiled softly.

"Oh, yeah. I guess so. Well, I need to get back to the hospital. I get to snuggle Holland again." I was giddy.

"Enjoy. I can't wait to spoil her." Rose reminded me.

"I think there are several people in line."

They walked me to my car and I told them I'd call them once I knew more about Holland's release date.

I reached for Rose and gave her a tentative hug and Emmett too.

"I'm glad we're making progress." He nodded.

"As am I. It's a big step. Trust me."

I blew kisses and drove away, feeling lighter than I had in years.

AN:

So, Bella has made some HUGE progress in this chapter and Garrett is DEAD!

Who's surprised?

It's not over…

Here's the MLS listing of the house in Washington is you want to look it up…

MLS# 1064746


	14. Chapter 14

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 14

I'd been in my house a month, most nights I sat in Holland's room waiting for the day I could bring her home and finally, today would be that day.

Emmett and Rose were going with me, Alice and James were meeting us there and we were having an impromptu party afterward.

All the NICU nurses had either bought or made Holland gifts for her farewell today; one of them Maggie I'd hired on as my nanny. I could pay her better than the hospital, in addition I'd paid off her student loans and bought her a new can so she wouldn't have to take the bus and she'd be able help with Holland's special care she would still need and travel with us.

When we were home everyone got their chance to hold Holland and we took pictures before I put her down for a morning nap.

We were just sitting down to eat when there was a knock. I looked at Emmett nervously, because everyone I wanted was here.

"I'll get it sis, calm down." He assured me.

He walks in with a huge balloon bouquet and flowers.

"These were just delivered, here's the card."

 _Bella,_

 _Congratulations on your new home and your baby._

 _Wishing many happy years._

 _~Sam_

"Emmett, I need Sam's number." I begged with my eyes.

"Here, use my phone. He'll answer." He smiled.

I excused myself and went to my room.

The phone rang and finally I heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Bella?"

"I- I just wanted to thank you for the flowers." I rushed out.

"Oh, um you're welcome." He whispered. "Look, I'm busy Bella." I heard shouting in the back.

"Oh Ok. Just thanks." I hung up and sat on my bed until I heard Holland crying and then went in to get her.

I picked her up and sat with her in the rocker, in the quiet.

"Sis?" Emmett stood at the doorway. "You OK?"

"Sorry. Your phone." I held it up to him.

"Oh, no worries. I just came to make sure you were OK." He asked.

"Yeah, he was busy." I shrugged.

"Bella, give him time. He's got issues." Emmett suggested.

"Issues? I've got issues!" I whisper-yelled.

"That's not what I meant." He raised his hands.

"I'm sorry I'm just very tired." I shook my head.

"I'll let everyone know."

"No. I'll be out so they can say bye to Holland."

"OK."

I changed her diaper and walked out slowly.

"I'm sorry everyone, I think I'm more overwhelmed than she is. I haven't slept well waiting for her to come home." I admitted. "And now that she's here, I probably won't sleep well either."

"Do you need me to stay?" Rose asked.

"No. I just want some time alone." I admitted.

"OK. We're a phone call away." Everyone hugged us and left. Emmett and James walked the grounds and knocked on the door giving the all clear and then I set the alarm and put the shutters down.

"It's just us baby. I'm so glad you're home. You've gotten so big." I peppered her face with kisses.

Holland gurgled and cooed as I talked to her.

The only thing she had from Garrett was his eyes, they were his steely blue-grey.

It's been six months since Holland came home, she's is not too far behind on the learning scale, she's seven months she loves playing peek a boo and listening to music and clapping, while scooting around on her butt. It's so cute. And seeing her play with James and Emmett, truly makes my heart hurt. I cry myself to sleep nightly thinking about what Garrett is missing out on, even though he was an evil man, he's missing out on her. Then I squash that, because I think about what he might have done to her when she got older, if he were alive.

"Earth to Bella." Alice snapped her fingers.

"Sorry. Whenever I see James and Emmett playing with her I get sentimental and think of Garrett." I cried.

"Shit. Bella." Alice hugged me tight.

"It's so hard. I manage to keep it together while Maggie is here and while Holland is awake. But as soon as I'm alone, I start crying. My doctor has prescribed medicine, but I don't like to take it. What if I'm loopy and Holland needs me." I look at Alice desperately.

"James and I will stay with you for a little while. Give you some time to rest." Alice stated.

"No. You've got enough to do."

"No, we're taking a rest after your case." Alice assured.

"I've caused you two enough problems." I insisted.

"Helping out with Holland is not a problem."

"I feel like a failure, a burden."

"Bella, stop that crazy talk right now! You're one of the strongest women I know! You escaped from a crazed maniac more than once and lived to tell about it! You and your baby survived!" Alice looked me squarely in the eyes and wouldn't let me look away.

"How am I supposed to feel Alice? I sit here day in and day out alone. I mean I have my family back finally, and my friends and my baby. All of which I'm so very grateful for, but when I watch Emmett and Rose and the way James and you revolve around each other; I know I'm missing out on that. I had that, really had that with Sam once and I want to try again. Sam however doesn't want anything to do with me, he's done. He is so sure I was in love and I'm still in love with Garrett because I kept Holland." I collapsed in a crying heap on the floor.

"Bella, if he doesn't want you, then he wasn't the one. The right one will come when it's time." Alice rocked me on the floor. "Now, James and I will be staying with you for a few days and between us and Maggie, you won't have to lift a finger, got it?"

I just nodded and hugged her tightly.

AN:

So, Bella is having a tough time right now…

She's doing well with family, but she's longing to be loved, really loved…

Will Sam come around? Maybe Emmett needs to have a heart to heart…

Reviews=Love


	15. Chapter 15

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 15

 **EmPOV**

My sister was miserable, I felt bad that I couldn't help her but she wanted Sam and he was in self-destruct mode.

He was hanging with this seedy group from where he grew up and they drank a lot and a few did drugs; not sure if Sam was into the drugs, but I knew he'd been drinking to drown out the thoughts of Bella.

I really should go talk to him like Rose suggested and find out where his head was, it'd been several weeks since we'd heard from him.

Knocking on his door I heard grumbling coming from the other side and a very disheveled looking Sam opened the door. "What?" he snapped at me.

"Hey, I came to check on you man. Shower, we're going to lunch." I wasn't giving him the chance to argue.

"Got plans." He spat.

"Bullshit. Get your ass dressed and let's go. You've been avoiding me, I want to spend time with you."

"Fine." He retreated to his room and showered and dressed within 10 minutes.

We headed to a local deli and sat in the back after ordering.

"How's the business?" I asked to make small talk.

"Not bad, kind of slow." He mumbled.

"Could that be due to the fact that you left three jobs unfinished?" I challenged.

"What the fuck?" he asked. "How would you know?"

"I know people." I shrugged.

"That's right, your brother in law was 'connected'." He gave a rye laugh.

Reaching across the table, I pulled him by the shirt to me face "That fucker was never my brother in law, let's get that straight! Bella never loved him! She did and said what she had to do to fucking survive!" I shoved him away from me. "She has and always will love you; no matter what you fucking did!"

"Does she know?" he looked around in a panic.

"Fuck no! I'd never tell her."

"That's why I can't be around her. She'd see right through me. She'll know what I did to her husband and hate me forever. She'll have me arrested." He whispered.

"Sam, she'd probably give you a goddamn metal!" I chuckled.

"No, I think there was a part of her that truly loved him." He sighed, defeated.

"Listen to me you fucking moron! She cries herself to sleep every night because of you! YOU! Alice said she's been saying your name in her sleep and has wanted to come over, but doesn't because you won't even answer her calls or text!" I shook my head.

"She's better off without me."

"No, she's not Sam. Bella and Holland need you! Holland needs a daddy."

"She had a daddy." He snarled.

"NO, she had an abusive motherfucker! Someone who would've done the same to her or sent her into the same type of relationship he and Bella had, had he lived and Bella stayed." I reminded him.

Sam shivered.

"Give me time."

"Fuck time! It's been close to eight months since she's been in her house! Call her, stop by, ask her to coffee. Alice and James are there, she's got a nanny too."

"OK. I'll do it. This week." He clarified.

"I better hear a happy phone call from my sister or a detailed report from my wife."

Dropping him off at his house he was pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing as I pulled out, a small smile on his face.

 **BPOV**

My phone rang and startled me, it was an unknown number.

I almost let it go to voicemail, but I'd been waiting on a few Board Member's from Texas to call back so I answered.

"Bella Wh- Swan speaking." I almost slipped up and used Garrett's name. I'd finally been granted my maiden name back and Holland's was Swan on her birth certificate, so I was a lot happier.

"Uh, Bella?" I heard a man's gruff voice.

"This is she?" I stated cautiously.

"Bella, this is Sam."

"Sam." I whispered.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say HI and see if you were free for coffee."

"Yes!" I all but shouted. "When and where? I'm free anytime."

"Oh, wow. Um. Now? I'd back out if I had to wait, seriously." He chuckled darkly.

"I understand. Do you know the Starbucks by Emmett's? I'm like five minutes from there." I knew he wasn't that far either.

"Sounds good. Say half an hour?" he asked.

"Perfect. I can feed Holland before I go and put her down."

After feeding Holland and putting her down, I ran to my room and changed my top to rid myself of spit-up, fluffing my hair, and checking my lip-gloss, I shot Rose a selfie with a message saying, "HE CALLED" and she would know what that meant.

With the 'thumbs up' emoji I laughed and let Alice and James know where I'd be if they needed me.

Alice hugged me and said it was good to see me smiling and to have fun.

I'd just ordered my coffee and sat down when Sam walked in.

"Bella." He smiled that wonderful soft smile that I missed so much.

"Sam" I smiled back. He'd changed so much since I'd last saw him, he'd aged from the stress and worry over me all these years, these last few months look like they'd really taken their toll.

"Bella it's so good to see you." He bent down and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"You too. Sam, I'm so glad you called. I've missed you, really." I placed my hand over his.

"Bella, it's been really hard. So much has happened, there's so much to say." He pulled his hand back.

"Let's let the past be the past. I'm trying to move forward. I've made great strides to even be able to touch your hand like I did."

"Bella, I know what he did to you. I read the reports. I saw you while you laid there unconscious in the hospital bed. I even saw Holland in NICU." The sadness in his eyes was almost unbearable.

"You went to visit Holland?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I was in awe of her. She was so tiny. I was in awe of you too, you put up with so much from that, that bastard!" he slammed his fist on the table, making me jump. "Sorry. But, it's taken a lot for me to not think about all the shit he did to you."

"Trust me, if I told you everything that happened to me, you'd want to bring him back to life just to kill him yourself."

Sam laughed nervously and I looked at him.

"What Sam? You need to talk to me."

"Can we go for a walk?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

We walked to the little park and sat on the bench in front of the pond.

"Bella, I need to make a confession to you; I had a hand in Garrett's death. He needed to die. I didn't personally do it, but I had a hand in it." He'd picked up my hand and was playing with my fingers. "Everything he'd done to you, all the years you suffered with him, the mental abuse, I'm sure you still struggle with it today, it didn't end because he died, but I'm sure it helped knowing he can't ever come back to hurt you again."

"Sam, it's OK. I don't hate you for it. I'm shocked, yes. I don't approve either, but I'm glad he's gone." I shrugged.

"That's why I've been avoiding you. I've had this guilt. I feel a hundred times better now." He smiled.

"I've still got issues Sam, I'm not like I was last time. We were really close and I loved you. I want to try to get back to that, if you're willing too."

"I'm willing to start as friends too, if that's what you're asking." And I nodded with a small smile. Sam reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear and jump away from him.

"It's OK Bella." He held his hand up.

"See, trust issue. My big one." I sighed.

"We had to work on that one last time too. I'm not afraid." Sam assured me.

Walking back to our cars, we held hands and Sam asked if he could take me out on a proper date. I told him I'd call him after I cleared it with whoever would be watching Holland, he understood.

"Can I come by and spend time with both of you one day?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Let me know when."

"I had a great time today Bella. Thank you." Sam squeezed my fingers.

"Me too."

Alice pounced as soon as I walked in. "So?" she was bouncing.

"We talked and we're going to be friends. We've both got issues and we know we've got to work them out before we can move on and be anything else." I shrugged.

"That's good, it's a start."

"Yeah, he wants to take me out on an actual date and come and spend time with me and Holland one day." I smiled.

"That's a pretty good start, did he say anything else?" Alice replied.

"Well, he told me he used to visit Holland in the NICU a lot."

"He must have come up when he knew no one else was around, I never saw him." She thought about it.

"To be fair Alice, you were with me a lot of the time though. You were calming some pretty major panic attacks." I reminded.

"Very true." She nodded.

"Emmett will be happy to hear that Sam wants to see you again. He's been so worried about both of you."

"I know. I'll call him later tonight, if he doesn't call me first." I chuckled, just thinking about my brother playing matchmaker.

Getting Holland and myself ready for bed that night I get a text.

 _ **Sweet dreams to the two most precious girls on earth.**_

 _ **Sleep well.**_

 _ **See you in a few days. ~ Sam**_

That made my entire night.

That was the first night I hadn't had a nightmare since my entire ordeal began.

AN:

Enjoy…

They'll work through these issues, but you've got to realize Bella has been through some shit…

And Sam was into some messed up stuff too…

They'll get through it…

Reviews=Love


	16. Chapter 16

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 16

Sam and I had been seeing each other for several months, he'd stopped hanging out with the La Push crowd, stopped drinking and had become an almost permanent fixture at my house when he wasn't working.

Rose and Emmett came over, as did James and Alice and we were having a cookout. Sam was grilling, Holland was toddling around in her playhouse Sam had built her, I was all over the place, filled with nervous energy today.

Sam was staying over for the first time tonight, we'd shared our first actual kiss about a month ago and our touches have gotten more and more desperate. We're ready for the next step.

"Bella, let me help you bring the sides out. Sam said the meat is almost done." Rose stood up and pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Are you alright? You're in a daze today sister. Emmett is worried."

"I'm fine. Sam is standing there over the grill with his shirt off though and I'm dying." I practically moaned.

"Shit! Are you horny Swan?" Rose laughed.

"You have no fucking idea! Our relationship is about to go to the next level Rose; I'm so keyed up right now. He's staying the night tonight." I bounced.

Rose clapped and hugged me tight. "We'll take Holland. Emmett has practice tomorrow, she can be my camera assistant."

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Bella, you're about to be with the love of your life for the first time ever! It was ripped away from you the first time by some psychopath! Enjoy it… For as long as you can. Holland loves the camera." Rose assured me.

"OK. But call if she's a problem. We'll come get her."

"Listen to you. We'll come get her. Already talking like a family."

"I hope to be again someday."

We all sat down to eat, Sam had put his shirt on and was holding Holland, who thankfully looked like me with the exception of her eyes and at 15 months she was talking and babbling a lot.

"Sam, dis is yummy." Holland said of her hotdog.

"Thank you princess." I cut my eyes at him, I didn't like that name, Garrett called me that and I'd told Sam over and over, but he insisted it was just a sweet name to call a little girl and he viewed Holland as a little princess.

"Holland, do you want some chips?" Alice asked to break the tension set.

"Mmmmhmmm. I lobe chips. They good in ketchup, right Sam?" she giggled.

"Yes ma'am." They both loved dipping their chips in ketchup, something Sam had taught her and she loved to do. It grossed us all out, but hey; they loved and bonded over it.

We all ate and enjoyed small talk before Rose and Alice went inside to grab dessert.

"What kind of cake did you bring Sam?" I asked.

"Only your favorite." He stood up to cut it, I was now holding Holland. "Whipped cream?" he asked.

"Of course. Can't have it any other way."

I was chatting with Rose and Alice as everyone was served their piece as well and when I turned around, there was Sam, on bended knee. No wonder Rose and Alice were making faces.

"Sam…" He placed his fingers on my lips.

"Bella, we've been through HELL, and I do mean HELL and back in our relationship. You've been to a place worse than HELL and dealt with the DEVIL himself. But you're finally here, we're finally here. And all I can say is I'm sorry for all you went through, I want to chase away those demons forever and be here for you and Holland. I want us to be the family that I know we can be. I love you Bella Swan. Will you Marry Me?"

"Yes!" I nodded as tears streamed down my face.

"This was my grandmothers ring. My grandfather made it himself out of a diamond that he mined in California during the Gold Rush. Is cost too much back then to polish them, so he made the setting and his band to match, I hope it's OK?" he asked unsure.

"Sam, this is more than OK. It's gorgeous. I love it." I hugged him and we both tumbled to the ground, Holland joining us.

"Stitch say Ohana means family." Holland says out of nowhere as we're peppering her with kisses.

"Yes baby, he sure does." Sam agreed, they watched that movie a lot together. Sam liked Stitch.

Everyone helped to clean up and Sam and I couldn't stop touching one another.

Rose and Holland went to pack her bag and Emmett pulled me aside when Sam took the trash out.

"Sis, I'm so happy for you right now. I know things are going to go great for you. Anything you want for your wedding, you've got it." He smiled.

"I'm hoping Sam will want something small, maybe a beach wedding; just family."

"As long as you say, 'I do', I'll be happy." Sam walked behind me and wrapped me up in a hug. It was so nice not to jump anymore when he did that. It took lots of therapy and lots of practice for him to do that, but we worked through it.

"Ok. We're ready." Rose announced.

We gave Holland hugs and kisses and finished cleaning up the back yard before moving inside and making sure the inside was clean. We were both nervous, so we were taking our time.

"Alarms are set, everything is clean, want to shower?" Sam asked pulling me to his chest.

I blew out a breath. "Yes." I smiled up at him.

"No pressure Bella."

"No, I'm ready."

In the shower we kissed and touched, washing each other and getting each other worked up.

Sam dried me off before carrying me to bed.

"Bella, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Sam whispered as he kissed up and down my body.

"Sam, I've got so many scars, I'm shivering and repulsed that you're seeing them."

"All I see is beauty." He kissed me deeply before asking permission to make love to me.

It was beautiful. It was slow and sensual. It was filled with love, promise and a future.

AN:

Almost at the end…

A wedding…

Reviews=Love


	17. Chapter 17

**Safe With Me**

Chapter 17

Sam and I were having a simple wedding in Rose and Emmett's back yard; we were going to do a beach wedding, but with children we thought a back-yard wedding would be more fun with a big BBQ.

Rose and Emmett's backyard was decorated with several long tables, with no special seating arrangements, a dance floor, back yard games and a huge tent filled with BBQ from Pike's Pit BBQ; Emmett is personal friends with him and he brought a smoker out yesterday to Emmett's house and started smoking the meat, Emmett and Sam said it was pretty good stuff. I trusted them, with my life.

The pool separated the yard and was filled with floating red candles and Emmett put the red lights in the pool, it would look gorgeous tonight when we said our vows. Attached to the pool was the gazebo where we'd have the ceremony and because our ceremony was short and sweet, we were just having everyone stand with us.

 _Pastor: Let us marry these two today. They belong to each other, so today, They'll declare it, in front of all of you.  
Sam: We'll be together, and our lives will give balance to each other and form a catalyst to bring out the awesomeness in you and I.  
Bella: We will be advocates for each other, to lend a helping hand, to mark a challenge to meet, or even just to stand by with understanding and approval.  
Sam: We will work goodness, not just in each other's lives, but we will strive to nurture goodness to our loved ones, our community, and our home.  
Both: Our loyalty to each other will be tempered by a commitment to live by a melding of truth, and admiration, throughout our lives, and all seasons.  
Pastor: Do you vow to join each other in this marriage?: We do._

These vows were perfect, they reflected everything we'd been through and everything we were to each other and they went off without a hitch, except for my tears of joy and Sam's too.

When the Pastor said, "You may kiss the bride." Sam picked me up and kissed me like our lived depended on it and at that moment, they just might have for all we knew. We'd never made it this far before and so it was surreal to us and we wanted to savor every minute of it.

Everyone was commenting on Holland's little gingham dress and my simple short white halter dress with the gingham flower. Sam had on white shorts and a white button down with a red gingham handkerchief in the pocket, we were all barefoot.

I had a surprise for Sam today when it was time for us to give our speeches, I couldn't wait.

The DJ announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Uley as we walked to the other side.

I did splurge for a videographer and photographer for our wedding, THIS was OUR wedding I wanted to remember this, everything from my previous _forced_ marriage, I burned everything he had, plus everything I'd found that Garrett had recorded of us when we were married. I'd went to sign papers in Texas, back before Sam and me had gotten back together and discovered that he'd taped all the times we'd had any type of sex, no matter if it was consensual or not; even the time his brothers raped me. I was completely stunned. I broke every CD and then started a fire in a barrel outside. I cried the entire time and I was pissed, I couldn't believe he'd do that, no scratch that, nothing should've surprised me at that point. I'd just told Sam about this a few weeks ago when we were in our weekly counseling session, he'd been hurt I didn't share it before, but understood and we'd moved past it; I'd been in counseling for it a long time. Sam asked if I was truly OK and I assured him I was, as long as I was with him.

For our song, we chose the Adele version of Love Song by The Cure, the words were perfect;

 _ **Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again**_

 _ **Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again**_

 _ **However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you**_

 _ **Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again**_

 _ **However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you**_

 _ **However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
'Cause I love you**_

 _ **Songwriters: ROBERT JAMES SMITH, SIMON GALLUP, ROGER O'DONNELL, PORL THOMPSON, LAURENCE ANDREW TOLHURST, BORIS WILLIAMS**_

 _ **© Universal Music Publishing Group**_

 _ **For non-commercial use only.**_

The song was perfect for us, because no matter how far away Sam had been, I'd always loved him and he'd always loved me. He didn't know it at the time, but the hurtful things I'd said at the time, I'd had to say to keep him from getting killed, and he cherished me and Holland now, he accepted Holland as his own, she called him daddy, he made me feel whole and clean.

Our dance ended and everyone clapped.

We took our seats and everyone had their food and champagne.

Sam got their attention so he could start his speech.

He told everyone how glad he was that we'd found our way back to each other and that he was glad we a family now and how he'd always be here for us and how lucky of a man he was. He thanked Emmett for kicking his ass and making him take that step and manning up and then he pulled me up for a kiss.

I let everyone know I had a short speech as well.

"This is more for Sam, but I figured this would be the perfect place to give him this special gift. Sam, you've made me the happiest woman in the world and considering, that's a pretty hard task (everyone looked at each other and Sam squeezed my hand)." I handed Sam an envelope and he opened it, after reading it he looked at me and he had tears in his eyes.

"Emmett, can you bring Holland here?" he asked.

Emmett walked Holland over with a curious look. Sam nodded to me.

"Everyone, I just handed Sam papers for him to formally adopt Holland, he's already daddy, he should be her father too." I smiled.

There were cheers all around and Sam pulled me into a big kiss after pecking Holland on the cheek.

"Bella, you've made me the happiest man on earth."

"No, I think adding in that we've got another on the way would do that." I whispered into his ear.

"Holy Shit!" he shouted.

"Daddy owes a dowwer." Holland laughed.

"What's the matter?" Rose came rushing over.

"Everyone, sorry for the outburst! But we have one more piece of good news! Bella and I are also expecting!" Sam yelled. "She just told me after telling me about Holland. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He hugged Holland and I again and the DJ began playing 'We Are Family' and everyone was dancing.

It was a magical night.

By the time Emmett and Rose took Holland from us so we could leave for our honeymoon, I was exhausted.

"Babe, do we need to call the pilot and delay the flight?" he asked.

"No, we can sleep on the plane." I giggled.

"Well I've got to make sure you're taken care, extra special now."

I hugged him tightly, "I've been through worse, this will be a cake walk."

"Please, don't say things like that." The sadness in his eyes was drowning.

"Sorry, but I really am fine. Just tired. I'm about six weeks."

"Let's get to the plane them so we can rest then."

And we were off, an entire week in Antigua, alone.

AN:

Next chapter… Epilogue…

Hope you've enjoyed this!

It's been trying, but I've loved writing it…

Reviews=Love

 _Picture of pool (minus candles) and gazebo:_

 _images/search?view=detailV2 &ccid=j4%2fgTOkT&id=5D06ABC65015C3353F3FF77B70EC26827C85C7F4&thid=OIP.j4_gTOkTmSzRXiz5IrX_WAEsEs&q=wedding+gazebos+in+Pacific+Northwest&simid=607999957220067029&selectedIndex=79&ajaxhist=0_


	18. Epilogue

**Safe With Me**

Epilogue

"Sam, I can't. I just can't." I was sitting on our bed crying.

"Bella, today is a big day for Holland. Hold it together mama."

"How can she be graduating high school already? She was just born." I cried harder.

"I know babe." There was a knock on the door.

"Mom!" a booming voice came through the door, our son Tyee Samuel, 16 and taller than his father.

"What is it Tyee?" Sam answered.

"I need mom's help with the tie."

"Mom's getting in the shower, relax. There's plenty of time." Sam shouted through the door.

"Dad! Beth is going to be here any minute."

"For the last time Ty, Beth is too old. She and your sister are going away to Loyola. Give it up." He chuckled.

Tyee stomped away and I giggled.

"There's my girl. Go shower, you'll feel better." Sam kissed my forehead.

"Join me?" I asked.

"We're about to have a house full of teens." He groaned.

"I'll be quiet." I whispered as I nibbled on his ear.

 **2 years later…**

"Damn it Ty! Seriously. I thought we taught you better?" I yelled as I paced back and forth in front of him and his girlfriend of six months who just told me they were pregnant and a few months from graduation.

"It was one-time mom! I forgot a condom."

"Obviously that's all it takes! Aren't you on the pill Gina?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, but I forget to take it sometimes." She shrugged and I groaned. Where the fuck was Sam?

"What did your parents say?"

"I've got a week to get my stuff out of the house. They've kicked me out since I'm already 18."

"Wait, what?" I looked at them.

"Since when?"

"I'll be 19 in a few weeks. I failed last year." She shrugged.

"So, you've been fucking my son who's a minor?" I asked.

"Yeah. He knew."

"Where did you go to school last year, because it wasn't here. I know all the kids." And I did, I was a substitute in my free time from writing.

"Port Angeles, we moved here because of problems."

"OK. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to put you up in a room until you have my grandchild, you're obviously NOT ready to take care of a child, Ty is going to college. We'll take care of the baby, you'll go off and do what you do. If you're around you can visit, if not. So be it." I shrugged.

"Deal." She shrugged. Tyee looked like he'd won the lottery.

"No fucking in my house and if I catch you skipping school or doing anything illegal while pregnant, I'll have you arrested, you'll have a jail baby and then sign it over to us once it's born."

"OK." She wasn't fazed at all.

Again, where was Sam, I needed a release.

"Go, just go."

 **5 years later**

"We're you like this when I started school mom?" Tyee asked.

"Yes." I dabbed at my eyes, as he wiped at his watching Samantha or Sam for short get settled in.

"Thanks for all your help over the years mom. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Well, if I wouldn't have had you and Samantha to help me through your dad's sudden death, I don't know what I would've done. Poor Holland was bogged down with finals, I felt horrible putting that on her. How she managed to pass…" I had to stop and take a breath. Gina had skipped out after the birth, we haven't heard from her, neither have her parents, but they came to visit occasionally.

Sam had been in an accident on the highway on the way home, a logging trucks straps had broken and logs spilled all over the road, Sam swerved and as he did another car was swerving too and they collided head on, killing them both.

We had ten good years together, he gave me my life back. A beautiful son who looked and cared like he did. Tyee and Samantha lived with me so Tyee could finish medical school and not have to worry about sitters and disrupting Sam's schedule. I was there for her.

Holland went on to be a lawyer, she started her own firm with her share of her dad's money from the accident and specialized in Domestic Violence victims. She did a lot of pro-bono work.

I couldn't be more proud of how my children turned out and how my life turned out.

I found love, even if it was short lived, it lasted a lifetime in my heart, I never longed for another.

Alice and James continued to help women and I dedicated money to their cause and saw them when they were in town.

Emmett and Rose were happy, Emmett had retired and now coached college football. They had two adopted children, they were now grown and on their own, they were expecting their first grandchild and Rose was thrilled, even having a nursery in her house.

Laurie had tried to contact me when she got out of jail and I told her politely to please leave me be, I'd thanked her for being kind at the end, but there was too much and I didn't want any of those memories to cloud my happy ones. She said she understood and thanked me for putting the others away and wanted to let me know Jasper had died in jail, he'd been stabbed. I didn't reply. I let a single tear slip away, knowing that was too quick of a death for him.

Sighing, I looked at my family and smiled.

We still had memories to make and I would continue to make them as long as I could.

AN:

THE END

Reviews=Love


End file.
